Magnus's secret
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: Magnus is hiding a secret from everyone not even Alec knows this one. Now the truth comes out. Will everyone except Magnus after this?
1. Chapter 1

This story is off of mortal instruments and so I don't own any of the characters :(

Magnus's secret

"Magnus, why can't I meet them? " she wimped quietly  
" because I'm afraid Emma. You know that. Now please stop asking." Magnus said sickly tired of this conversation  
" fine then. Tell me a story about what happened this week." Emma asked finally giving up on trying to meet the new people in Magnus's life  
" oh ok. Lets see um Today I went out to lunch with Alec, Jace and Clary ... "  
Emma's eyes started to close and she fell asleep next to her dad


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's pov

Magnus always leaves me home when he goes to work. He works and almost lives out of his apartment but once a week he comes home to spend some time with me.  
I have been out to see his apartment a couple of times but not once since Magnus has been dating Alec. I don't think Magnus wants Alec to know about me. We have fought a lot of times about this but Alec and Magnus's new friends will know about me sooner or later. So why not sooner then later?  
I am 14 I'm also shadowhunter and have no experience what so ever because Magnus doesn't want valentine to come after me. Oh I forgot to mention that when I was born I got inserted with demon blood. So i guess that makes me part shadowhunter, and part demon.  
I'm Magnus's big secret and the next chance I get I'm going to tell Alec that I am Magnus's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you are starting to get confused. Let me explain a little this story is taking place right off of where the city of lost souls leaves off and then a little further. Instead I put in that valentine comes back to life, but also Magnus and Alec are back together.**_

_**Sorry for the confusion but please review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

There was a knock at the door. It was Magnus finally home from being at the apartment all week.

" well you are home early" I said  
" I thought that you deserved to get more time with me then usual" he smirked  
" and what made you think I wanted more time with you?" I said back  
Then he hugged me and messed up my hair. Gosh I miss him! He is always gone so much.  
" so how was your week and do I get shadowhunter practice today and are you going to teach me how to do that 'do as I order' spell" I had so much to ask him  
" my week was fine. Emma it's five in the morning, so yes I will teach you some shadowhunter moves but not now. Why in the world do you think I should trust you with a spell that can put my life at risk." He smiled and shook his head. He headed for the kitchen and made his usual morning tea.

After breakfast we worked on some attack moves I could use if I ever actually become a shadowhunter and then after we sat down in the living room

" great work today, but I have to head out early to get started on a potion for a woman who has frog pocks and is paying more then usual to get ride of then before you know..." Then he pointed to his cheeks and puffed the out.

I laughed then he got up and started for the door.

This is great I will use an invisibility spell and follow him to his apartment where I will get to meet Alec. Finally!

The ride was horrible. You would think it would be easy to sneak into the back of a car and follow a person. Now that I think about it though I could have just taken one of the trainer portals and gotten to his apartment that way, but too bad. I took the hard way.

He was finally in his apartment when I snuck out of the back seat and found my way up to room. I wait a second for him to go farther into the apartment before I opened the door.

I was in and making my way to the kitchen. I passed by a mirror to make sure the spell was still working. Good to go

I hid out in the kitchen for I while until I heard a noise at the door and a manly voice yelled " Magnus I'm home"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here** **we go. Finally Alec will know about Magnus's little secret. Please leave a review and tell me what you think should happen next? And please follow to see what happens next :)**

Magnus's apartment is a lot smaller then our house but it is still a good size. I walked out of the kitchen and took off the invisibility spell. Sitting on the couch I heard Magnus yell back " I will be there in a minute"  
Alec walked further into the house and walked straight into the great room where I was sitting.  
" Hi, I'm Emma"  
Alec got a curious look on his face. And I heard his thoughts clear as day in my mind. " oh my gosh Magnus is two timing me with this girl."  
I got a big smile and started to laugh. " No Magnus isn't two timing you."  
He looked as if he was going to scream. " how did you know I was thinking that?"  
" No reason" I said not wanting him to know that I can hear people thoughts." I just would suspect you would think that. Knowing that I'm sitting here in his apartment."  
Then the worst possible noise. Foot step started down the hallway.  
" Alec who are you talking to?"  
MAGNUS! Oh no  
" um I think her name is.." Alec started to say before Magnus cut him off  
"Emma. What in the world are you doing here! I can't believe you would disobey me!" Magnus started to scream  
" well it's not my fault... " I started at say  
" Magnus who is she?" Alec said  
"Ok fine I guess I have to explain now, Alec have a seat this will take some time to explain" Alec took a seat as Magnus asked  
"Alec, this is my daughter Emma" he said  
Alec jumped up and his face turned red with anger  
" I can't believe this! You have a child and you didn't tell me! Why wouldn't you tell me this is a huge deal Magnus for you just to hide her from me!"  
Alec started for the door and Magnus put his head down. I stood up and put my hand on Alec's shoulder.  
"Wait. It's not what you think. I'm not actually Magnus child. He adopted me. Let me tell you the rest of the story." I said having him sit back down not the couch  
" I was born to Meta and Lilly Augusta. My mother and father are both shadowhunters. Lilly Augusta and my older brother Ollie Augusta died a year after I was born. My father, Meta was a good friend of valentine and after my mother died, my father become a king in the demon world.  
Meta loved having his daughter by his side in the demon world but then he remembered that his wife /my mother wanted her children not to have this kind of life.

Also in the years to come Meta found out that his daughter had great strength and powers different from what he has ever seen. She was only seven and her powers and strength were growing everyday.

Meta decide to consult valentine. Valentine finally let his friend onto a little secret about the demon blood inside of his daughter. Meta was scared for his daughters life, knowing that valentine would use his daughter as a weapon of war. Meta told valentine that his daughter had died and he sent me away to come live with Magnus."  
I finished almost out of breath and look up to Alec who had his mouth wide open.

**Dont forget to review. What do you think Alec's reaction will be?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here it is Alec's reaction. Hope you like it please follow and review:)

Emma's pov

I didn't know what he was thinking but it took a while before he could speak.  
"Magnus, how come you didn't tell me about this?" Was his first words  
With this Magnus looked away and said he was sorry in a whispering voice. I hate seeing my father upset.  
" it wasn't his fault. He thought that you would hate him if he had a daughter, so he was waiting to tell you but then I was stupid enough to run out here and tell you." I said, "so do you forgive him?"  
"Yes but next time Magnus please be honest with me." Alec said he got up and hugged Magnus. And I couldnt help but smile.  
Magnus then turned to me and said thank you. I will never forget the smile on my fathers face, now knowing that his two life's that were separated were now finally together.  
But this wouldn't last long.

Then Alec remember why he was here. Valentine was on the run with his son, Sebastian. It's weird how I feel so close to valentine even though he tried to kill me.

The next moment Jace and Clary walked in the door along with Simon and Isabelle.  
Everyone of them with a worried look on their faces. I scared me how valentine can get so many people shaking with fear.  
"We need to find him before he finds us." Jace was screaming something about valentine.  
I guess I was shaking because Alec put his arm over my shoulders and leaned down saying its going to be ok.

Alec's pov  
I understand why Magnus agreed to take care of her. She was so kind and strong willed but at the same time you felt like you needed to protect her. She just sat there listening to everyone talk and then started to shake, guessing that she was scared I put my arm around her and told her it would be ok.  
It's weird that I just met her and yet I already feel bad that she is thrown in the middle of this whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Today I was able to write more then usual so I guess I might as well write another chapter._ Also trying to make it longer.

**_So please review and say what you think. Also follow :)_**

Emma's pov

I could hear everyone's thoughts in the room. It is worse then I have ever before so many people think about valentine and his rage, Sebastian and then horrible things he has done and Alec thinking about poor me having to deal with all of this.

"Stop!" I yelled wanting the thoughts to stop but then just adding to the pain with everyone wondering who I am.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I forgot." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to me."that should help."

As soon as I put it on all the voice were quieted.

"Who is this Magnus?" Jace asked

"Ah this Jace is my adopted daughter, Emma" Magnus said with a big grin on his face

"What's with the necklace Magnus?" Alec asked confused

This time I started to simile

"Remember, five minutes ago when you thought Magnus was two timing you with me." I said and as I did everyone's eyes got really big." Ya well the truth isn't that I just know that you would think that, it's that I heard you think it."

His face had already turned red and curiosity made its way across his face.

"You see Emma can hear everyone's thoughts and she's not use to there being so many people so the necklace was to help her control the thoughts she hears" Magnus said as he messed up my hair. And looked down at me with carving eyes.

I looked around, everyone's face was as if they saw a ghost I mean come on its not like they haven't seen a demon half shadowhunter before. I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair that Magnus has just messed up as he explained what I just explained to Alec.

"Ok I got it how about we tell valentine to meet us at the park" someone suggested

"That's just stupid"

"Do you want to die"

"Ok so no then"

"How about I just call Sebastian and tell him that we should talk." I suggested

And with that everyone looked at me. I even think Magnus's ugly cat turned its head.

"You have Sebastian's phone number?" Simon asked

"Ya, I think I still have it." I said

"Let me rephrase that, why do you have Sebastian's phone number?" Simon asked

"Oh we use to talk a lot when our dads were friends" I answered the best I could

"No that's just insane. I'm not letting you go talk to Sebastian. He will kill you!" Magnus said sounding very mad

"He wouldn't, he may have changed but he isn't like that." I fought back. I wasn't going to let him or anyone call Sebastian a crazy pycho murder.

"No, I said No and when you get home you are giving me that phone number!" Gosh I never saw Magnus this mad

"Wait Magnus, this could be something helpful we could call him and have him meet up with Alec and I" Jace said "and we could even have back up"

"You won't need back up if I go, he wouldn't hurt me" I protested

"No and it's late so let's talk about this in the morning" Magnus gave up on fighting and went into his room

After Magnus left everyone started towards there rooms except for Jace. Everyone was pretty much gone, when he came up to me.

"So you really think that Sebastian won't hurt you?" He said with an evil plot in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**_review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

Jace's plan wasn't all that evil.

I texted Sebastian and asked him to meet me at town square in that cute little restraunt in the middle of town. Jace sneaked me out of Magnus's apartment after everyone feel asleep and took me back to my house. When we got there I changed into a black dress and just for protection put a rune of safety on the back of my neck. And had my hair lay flat across my back so no one would see the rune. Finally I came back down stairs where Jace was waiting for me.  
"You look good, you know your just meeting Sebastian not the king." Jace laughed at his own joke then we walk out the door and into the car.

As the big black jeep rolled down the street I started to get knots in my stomach. What will my dad think of me doing this? Why am I doing this? Will Sebastian try to kill me? Am I underestimating the new Sebastian? Will I be strong enough to hold me own ground?  
Questions kept on popping in my mind and Jace could tell I was getting worried.

"It will be fine. You walk in, find Sebastian and you get him to talk about his dads plans to take over the world. Easy as that." He said with a smile  
"Doesn't sound that easy" I sighed  
"Your just scaring yourself. I will be just down the street if you need anything and as you said Sebastian won't kill you." And then I wondered if he is trying to make himself believe this crazy plan work.  
"You know he probably won't tell me everything even if he doesn't figure out this is a trap." I sighed again and look out the window for the rest of the way there.

"Here is your stop, my darling" he said as we pulled to a stop  
"Ok here we go." I said to myself probably more then to Jace  
I hoped put of the jeep and started to walk towards the restraunt. The Mich and Gangs restraunt was a little blue diner in the middle of this huge outdoor mall and park. I walked in and the server walked me to the back of the little building. There is where I saw Sebastian standing up to greet me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Please review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

"Hello Emma, it has been a long time. I thought you forgot about me." He said with a smile just like his father but yet kinder and more gentle then valentine ever saw.  
"Well it's hard to forget you, Sebastian." I walked up and hugged him for it really has been so long  
"I missed you so much. We have so much to catch up on." He replied  
The waiter came back with two waters and asked if we would want any blood wine. I then remember that the back of this place is also a demon and downworlder hangout.  
"No thanks water is fine." I turned my head back to Sebastian  
"You still don't except what you are, what a shame." Sebastian said shaking his head and looked back at the waiter."um yes, one blood wine would be fantastic" he turned back to me as the waiter left. "You know you will have your first taste of blood sooner or later. You can't stay a vegetarian forever."  
"Well as that maybe. I don't feel like breaking the habitat now."  
"Ok then, now back to the matter at hand. I was told by my father and yours that six years ago you had died." His eyes were very cold but also looked betrayed

"Yes, I know what you were told but I'm not died and I was not raised from the ground either."  
"How come you didn't call? I see that you had my number after all. Why didn't you let me know that you were alive?"  
"Sebastian, I know that you think I'm an awful person right about now, but you know what valentine would have done to me if he knew I was alive."  
"Yes I know. It's just we were good friends and then one day you just weren't around. Then my dad comes up to me and says your died."  
"I know how it sounds.." He cut me off  
"Without you there, you know what he has done to me? Do you know Emma?" He yelled but probably didn't mean too  
"Sebastian I'm so sorry I left you, but I'm here now. So lets just.. Talk." I whispered "like we use to" his anger was starting to scare me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

You could see his eyes change from anger to clam in just a matter of seconds.

"Your right, Emma. So what have you been up to?" He said as his old cheerful self "Have you had any.. I don't know.. Have you joined a new family yet?"

Now this is the Sebastian I remember. The one who doesn't know what to say next and smiles when ever anyone looks at him. The one who feels insecure about himself but doesn't let anyone see anything but confidence.

"Ya I live with I guess my step father Magnus"

Sebastian's pov

I looked at her and I could see I was scaring her. I would have to make sure to stay calm and forgive her or else I would probably never see her again.

"Your right Emma. So what have you been up to? I said hoping not to scare her anymore then I already have.

"Have you had any ..." I want to ask if she had a boyfriend " oh i don't know.. Have you joined a new family yet?" Gosh why is this so hard.

"Ya I live with I guess my step father Magnus" she answered

Wow that name sounds familiar. But why would it? Unless my father has mentioned that name before.

"Oh that's cool. Does he have a wife any other children?" I asked

"Well he is a warlock and no he doesn't have any children but me. he does have a boyfriend. If that counts for anything?" She said this with such grace and I could tell she loved her new step dad.

"I guess that counts" I said with a chuckle. I couldn't help it, I just find myself acting so stupid around her

"So how your dad?" She said in a soft yet serious voice almost as if she was frightened to ask

"Good, I think just had a run in with his half son. Jace I think his name was." As soon as I said his name a could see a chill run down her back. So she knew who I was talking about. I thought she was staying out of this shadowhunter and demon world.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know if this is exactly correct compared to the book but I'm rewriting it the way I want to rewrite._

_So please review and tell me if you like it if you don't I can go back in the book and write it the way it should be. __**So review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

I remember in the car ride here with Jace. How he had all of those healing runes and scars across his face and arms. It was bad but I knew valentine could do much worse.

By the time I looked up Sebastian was staring at me.

"But you already knew this? Didn't you?" He kept looking at me

I thought as he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes I know Jace and yes I saw that he was hurt but I didn't know valentine did it to him" I said half wondering why he cared if I knew Jace and half wondering if me knowing Jace will get Sebastian upset.

His head turned down."Emma, I'm sorry if seeing me is hurting you. Now after what valentine has turned me into."

The waiter came back at this time. Carrying Sebastian's blood wine in his hand.

"Sorry that took so long. Now what would you like to order?"

"Um.. I will just have a ice berg salad" I said unprepared as I haven't even looked over the menu. Luckily I have been to this restraunt before and know what I like.

"I will have a hamburger no fries. Thank you" and then the waiter nodded his head and walked away.

We sat in silence for a moment. Until I could hear Sebastian's thoughts in the far back of my head.

'Gosh, I shouldn't be here. My father will soon find out I'm gone and he will find out she is still alive. But I won't let him find out about her, not now. Not after she has done such a good job to hid. She would still be safe if she wasn't here right now.'

I could tell he was getting madder and madder at himself but yet I couldn't find my voice enough to tell him to stop blaming himself. So I decided to keep listening

'I can't believe I'm here. Just look at her face you can tell that she see's I'm not the same kid anymore after what valentine has done to me. I will never be the same.'


	11. Chapter 11

**_Review and follow:)_**

Emma's pov

"Sebastian, please stop." I said in a quiet voice  
He looked at me. I could tell he was confused. He hadn't actually said anything of course.  
"I'm not scared of you." I clarified  
"I always knew you to be brave" he shook his head " reading a demons mind, very risky. Your lucky that I know you. Or my law I would have to kill you" he smiled and shaking his head again.  
I smiled. I knew Magnus was wrong, I knew Sebastian could never hurt me.  
"Ya I know very dangerous but I needed to know why you were upset"  
"Have you ever heard of the word asking? Has that ever been told that you can ask not snoop? Especially in people heads."  
"Well now that you mention it, ya I think I heard something about that before"

He started to laugh. I love his laugh, it doesn't sound like anything I have ever heard.  
Well still laughing he asked" Emma why are you here? I know your not here just to fight with me."  
"I'm here because I have been watching. Valentine is up to something and I feel like I'm going to be in danger soon. Very soon. Sebastian if you could just tell me if you know anything"  
"Uh..well you probably know but valentine.." Just then my phone rang

It was Jace.  
"I'm sorry Sebastian. I have to answer this."  
"It's ok." He said as I got up from my chair  
I walked to the bathroom.  
"Ya, Jace. what do you want? And also let me mention horrible timing"  
"You have ten minutes, Emma. Over cover is almost blown. Hurry"  
He hung up the phone before i could ask what he was talking about. So I decided to walked back to the table.


	12. Chapter 12

_**If you are starting to get confused. Let me explain a little this story is taking place right off of where the city of lost souls leaves off and then a little further. Instead I put in that valentine comes back to life, but also Magnus and Alec are back together.**_

_**Please review and follow:)**_

Emma's pov

I got back to the table

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian looked worried

"Ya, I just need to leave sooner then planned" his face dropped. "But not right now I have a couple more minutes"

The waiter came back to our table with the food. We started to eat and yet all i could think about is that, I needed to leave.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know Sebastian, but I promise I will talk to you again. Also you can text me at anytime."

I started for the door and Sebastian walked with me.

"I will miss you, just promise that you will not just forget about me."

"I could never." We both smiled and with that I walked out of the restraunt.

I found Jace parked in the jeep just a little ways away from the diner. I got in the car and could tell he was mad.

"What took you so long?" He was even madder than I thought

"Well you said i had ten minutes... so i took ten minutes"

He shook his head in disbelief "Well I didn't think you would take them. I thought you would just get out of there"

"Then you shouldn't have offered that then" I sighed and asked "So tell me how much trouble am I in?"

"None yet. But it's around 3 a.m. and I need to get you home or else there will be trouble. And if its around 5 or 6 there could be a possibility of people being awake."

"Oh ok. Gosh I just realized how long a day it has been. Just this morning I was at my house with my dad practicing fighting and then I followed him, and then meet you, Alec, Clary, Isabelle. " I yawned.

"You can take a nap if you want. I will wake you up when we get there."

I just started to fall asleep when my phone vibrated.

It was Sebastian.

' I had a wonderful time seeing you again. I didn't realize that I missed you so much'

With that I finally closed my eyes and feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Please review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

When I woke up I realized I was in Magnus's bedroom. I looked around to see that no one was in the room with me. Just me and Magnus's hideous colored bedroom. I mean did he design it while he was sleeping.

Then I heard a noise. I listened closer, it was people talking. I got up and walked towards the door. As I did I passed a mirror and almost screamed, did I really look this bad. My hair was standing up straight and I was wearing a t-shirt I have never seen before along with some pajama pants that also aren't mine.

Then I realized what had happened the night before with Jace and Sebastian. And I found that under the t-shirt was my black dress.

Jace

He must have put a t-shirt over my dress and these must be his pajama pants...Ewwww. I must have fallen asleep and he carried me in the apartment. But how come I was in Magnus's bedroom. I was sleeping on the couch, I thought.

With that question still in my mind. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took the secret stash of my clothes out of Magnus's closet.

I walked out of the room and saw that everyone was up except for Clary and Isabelle.

"Why Hello, sleeping beauty." I turned and saw Magnus just for a second before he pulled me in for a big bear hug.

My eyes widened and I found Jace sitting there across then room.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Jace

I got a questioned look on my face. Did you tell him about what happened last night Jace. God if you told him, I'm going to kill you!

"Ya, fine" I replied instead

Finally Magnus let go of me and said " I guess your wondering how you got in the bedroom"

"Ya, a little?"

" well neither I nor Alec or Jace could sleep so we decided that we can sit out here in the living room and chat while you can sleep in my room. Sorry we moved you, but it seemed like you slept well"

"Oh ok then. What time is it?"

"Don't worry it's only 8:30, you didn't sleep that late."

"Good, I didn't want to miss any of the action" I said with a smile then walked into the kitchen to make some chai tea. My favorite.


	14. Chapter 14

_I have written sooo much these last couple of days. So I hope you are liking Magnus's secret. __**Please don't forget to review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

I made my way through the kitchen. First I got the mug and then the warm water. Then I almost dropped it because Jace sneaked up on me.  
"What the heck haven't you ever heard of coughing before you enter a room so you don't scare the person!"  
He laughed and said "Why would I fake cough if I'm not sick?"

He smiled. Why does he always smile if he thinks he said something funny. Gosh I will never in my entire life understand Jace Lightwood. And yes I know he has a lot of different last names but Lightwood suits him.

"Gosh Jace do you have to annoy everyone?" I said as I finished up making my tea.  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Last night.." I started to say ".. You didn't make it in enough time did you?"

He chucked "Nope, I carried you in and gave you my t-shirt. I placed you on the couch and headed for my room when Magnus and Alec came out of there room. I thought all hope was lost. But then Alec asked if I had a hard time sleeping too? Of course I said yes and Magnus moved you to his room and we were home free."

"Except for the one little detail of you getting no sleep what so ever." I said wondering how he was still standing

"Because of this.." He pointed to his arm where I saw a rune "One day when we were killing demons, it got really late and all ; Alec, Izzy, Clary and I just got home when they needed us out on another kill but we were all so tired. So Clary made a rune to help keep us awake."

"Wow that's cool. And just a question but why did you just tell me that?" I asked confused

"Because you said you were wondering how I was still standing?" He started to look as confused as I felt  
But then I remembered

"Jace I didn't say that out loud... I said it in my head... Oh.. My...Gosh.."  
"What?"  
"I can talk to people through my thoughts now!"

I ran out of the kictchen with Jace not too far behind. I found Magnus standing there talking to Alec and Simon. I ran to him. I jumped up and hugged him. He almost fell backwards and yelped " Emma what in the world has gotten into you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Please review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

"You don't believe me do you?"

Magnus and I have been arguing about this for a few minutes now.

"I can't believe that you don't think I can think something and I can have you hear it." I said still not understanding why he wouldn't believe me, I mean there have been crazier things that he believes but he can't except this

" I just don't think so Emma, there is no way that all of a sudden you can start talking in people's minds" gosh he is soo stubborn

"As much as I love to hear the two of you fight. Why don't you just try it and we can see if it works" said Jace from over in the corner of the room.

It was still only 8:50 in the morning . Clary, Isabelle were still sleeping and now Simon just went back to bed Because he got tired of our conversation.

"Deal" I said "Ok but tell me what I should say?"

"Um how about 'what's the weather outside" Jace said who still looked amused by this whole thing

"Ok then" I said and i closed my eyes then thought

'Magnus what's the weather outside like today'

I heard a big gasp and I quickly opened my eyes.

"Emma, did that really just work? Can you talk through your mind?" Magnus looked almost scared but not of me but for me

"Yea, I think so" I smiled

"That..Is .. So.. Cool!" Jace shirked


	16. Chapter 16

**_Please review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

Later on that day everyone sat in the kitchen and I had to listen to them talk and talk about what they should do with valentine and the disaster he has caused.

'Hey Emma, can you hear me'

Its was Jace of course probably just trying to annoy me. But I decided to answer anyway.

This conversation about valentine was going no where.

'Yea, loud and clear. What do you want?'

'You remember last night?'

'Umm.. No what are you talking about.. Idiot! .. Of course I remember last night I almost got locked in a closet and was never aloud to leave ever again'

'Oh come on...Magnus wouldn't have gotten that mad at you'

'Yea, your right he would also be quit mad at you too'

'As true as that may be, we still pulled it off. And now I need to know the kind of information you got out of Sebastian?'

'Well if you would have given me more time I would have probably gotten a lot more'

'Yea, your right you would have gotten a lot more... A lot more in trouble!'

I looked at him from across the kitchen.

'Im sorry, I'm tired. As you remember I haven't slept in 24 hours. Can you just tell me what he said'

I could tell he was sorry and really was tired so I gave in

'Ok he told me that valentine has been hurting him and I'm guess has a lot of control over him. Also that valentine beat you up and looking at you I would say that, that could have been possible is it not?'

'Yes, I ran into valentine a day or two ago. And he tired to kill me but I got away.'

'So the reason you want to find him is so...?'

'So I can keep Clary and I safe, also so I can kill that son of a gun, loser. Wouldn't he just stay died for once?'

I could feel Jace's rage. We really do need to find valentine, before he plans to hurt anyone else. After that Jace and I stopped talking, we blended into the conversation, like nothing had ever been said.

Just listening to them talk was making me tired. They really have no idea how to find valentine, he is just too powerful. I now get why Jace would want to find another way, it's stupid just to talk in circles. If we keep this up we may never find him.

Then out of the blue my phone buzzed

It was from Sebastian

_I know you probably are getting sick of me, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic in the park. But please tell me if I am bothering you. I will stop._

I texted back

_Be ready in a few. Meet you there. ... And never bothering me. See you soon_

After I hit sent I looked up and saw Isabella, Jace and Magnus just staring at me


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm writting a lot these couple of days because I never know what my schedule will be like, but also I just love writing._

_**review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

"What?" I said very confused

"Is that your boyfriend, Emma?" Isabella asked

My face turned red " No, it's not. Thank you though for reminding me that I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend though. I will have to look into that." I said hoping to have played that off well enough

"Uh actual. No you don't have to get a boyfriend, your only 14!" Magnus chimed in

"Don't worry, you over protective grizzly bear. I'm not getting a boyfriend for a while." I said as i kissed him on the forehead and then slipped out of the room.

Jaces pov

'Nicely played... So where you going?' I asked her

'No where, Jace!' Emma answered

'Doesn't sound like no where'

'And how would you know what , no where sounds like'

'Well lets add up the facts shall we. 1 : you got a text. 2: you distracted the family. 3: you sneaked out of the house. And 4: your lying'

'Yes, 1,2, and 3 but I didn't lie'

'Oh yes, yes you did. 'Im going nowhere Jace' its a lie'

'Ok fine your right. So what do you want?'

'Tell me if I'm right or not. Sebastian texted you just now?'

'... Yes'

'I knew it, he asked you to meet him'

'... Yes, ok yes he did but Jace you can't follow me'

'Oh I wasn't dreaming of it'

'What? Then why do you care so bad?'

'Because your.. I guess my little sister now.'

'Aww how sweet. Now I need to go. I'm trying to get more information out of Sebastian.'

'Emma please don't do this just because I want to know where valentine is!'

'Im not, I will see you soon'

'See ya'

With that I stopped talking to her and I rejoined the conversation with the other people in the kitchen. I had my arm around clary and I thought to myself.

'All I need to do is keep all of them distracted, so they don't know she is gone.'


	18. Chapter 18

**_Review and follow :)_**

Emma's pov

I got to the park where I was suppost to meet Sebastian.  
A young man with light blonde shaggy hairs was sitting exactly where Sebastian was suppost to be. Then the man turned around and I couldn't believe it was Sebastian. With his big green eyes he stared at me until I walked right up next to him.

"You clean up nice." I smiled and continued " I almost didn't recognize you."  
I could tell he was starting to blush  
"Thanks." He said  
Then I looked down and saw a whole picnic set up. On a plaid blanket with about 15 containers of food. All the way from salad to sushi to fish to homemade southern dumplings.  
"Wow you really went full out for this little picnic. You know that I didn't invite the football team to come with me, don't you?"  
With a chuckle he replied "ya I know, I just didn't know what you would like. But because I remember you liking lemon meringue pies when we were kids. I hope that didn't change?"  
"Oh my gosh. I don't remember the last time I had a lemon meringue pie!"  
"Good, I new not everything would change with you."

We sat down and started to talk.  
"I never got to tell you about valentine. If you still want to know?"  
"Sebastian, you really don't have..."  
"Yes I do. Hopefully this information can keep you and your dad safe."  
I sighed "ok"  
"Valentine isn't working with the vampire killers. The ones who have been going around town every night killing lots of people. But they did come to him for help asking about something. He told them what they wanted but I didn't hear what they said. All I know is that they are planning to kill more and more."  
"Wow, that's really bad .Do you know who these vampires are? Maybe we can find them before they hurt anyone else"  
"Look, I don't know who they are but now I see that little miss I'm scared, wants to go kill vampires?"  
"Oh come on Sebastian"  
"Hey I'm just saying, but I could see why you would want to kill a vampire. I mean its in your blood."

We ate and talked for a long time. By now it was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon.  
"I probably should get home before my dad finds out I'm gone." I said reluctantly  
"Ok would you like me to drive you home?"  
"... Um sure"  
I walked with Sebastian to his car. It was a big black pickup truck. Like the ones you see in action movies, the ones the bad guys drive as a get away truck. I laughed at the thought of Sebastian robbing a bank with a ski mask over his face.

As we got closer to my house you could see Sebastian's face get more and more frustrated . The I started to wonder what he was thinking. I know I shouldn't have gone in his mind but just talking doesn't always work.

'I can't believe I even thought I could do this. Take a girl and a date that I haven't seen in 6 years and then just expect her to like me. Gosh I'm so stupid!'

'But I do, like you though Sebastian' I thought back to him

"Emma why do you have to snoop around in people's heads!" He yelled out loud

"Because you looked upset, I know I can't get the truth from just asking."

He sighed " I guess your right, but you can't like me I'm valentines son. The person you hate most in the world is my father."

"Yes valentine may be your father but you two are very different." He didn't look up from the stirring wheel. So I continued,"I mean what if someone tried to call me the same as my brother."

"But your not!" He shouted

"Exactly"

"No Emma,your brother was completely crazy. Valentine put angel blood and demon blood in him, so he couldn't think straight. After your mother died he lost it and killed himself by jumping off a cliff into a raging sea with thousands of sharp rock, killing him... Emma you are nothing like your brother."


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry this is really short but the next chapter I am planing on making way longer._

_**review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

Finally we made it to Magnus's apartment. And I could already tell that Jace wouldn't have been able to keep the secret of me missing for this long.

"Here we are" Sebastian announced

"Thanks you for the wonderful time. I didn't realize how much I missed you."

"Nether did I" with that he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, but kissed him back anyway.

He pulled away and said "Emma I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I can't have you in my life or else valentine will find you. I'm sorry but I need to leave."

"But Sebastian.."

"Please Emma" I got out of his truck and ran to Magnus's apartment with tears starting to form in my eyes


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review and follow :)**

I don't know why but I was crying when I got to the door of the apartment. The door opened and Alec was standing on the other side. I felt horrible as I pushed past him and straight to Magnus's bedroom and locked the door. Two seconds later as I had my face buried in pillows I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed

"Emma, sweet heart please let me in. So we can talk." It was Magnus

"I really don't feel like talking." I whimpered

Of course Magnus could get in the room by himself, but he decide to ask anyway. And by now I wasn't just crying I was bawling. I can't understand why i was crying so hard. Sebastian was right we can't be together, but yet I don't care.

Finally I heard the door click and I knew Magnus had got in. I didn't pick up my face to look but I could feel a hand on my back. And also a voices in the back round some asking what's wrong with her, others saying how did she get outside. But the one voice I heard the most was saying " Emma please stop crying, your going to be alright."

After a couple of minutes, I looked up and Magnus was sitting and the bed next to me. He had his hand brush through my hair in repeated motions.

"Are you alright now?" He asked in a smooth calm voice

"Yea I'm fine." I said then he got off the bed, picked me up and carried me into the living room.

'Guess you just blew our cover, oh well are you all right? Did Sebastian hurt you?' I could hear Jace asking in the back of my head

'Yea, fine. Sebastian didn't hurt me.' I thought back

"What happened?" Alec asked me, As he took a seat next to me.

"Nothing really, I just went to the park to meet an old friend." I said knowing Magnus would find out sooner or later about Sebastian

Magnus's eyes widened "Did they hurt you, Emma"

He started to look at my arms to see if I was bruised and then he saw it. My neck where I put the rune on the night before.

"What is this?" He said lifting my hair to get a better look at what kind of symbol I had on my neck

"It was for safety" I admitted

"Why would you need a safety symbol on the back of your neck?" Now he was getting mad

"Because I meet up with Sebastian! Ok I'm sorry but at least I know what's going on with valentine!" After I said this Jace turned to me

"What did he say about valentine?!"

"Jace how could you dare ask that! Emma why would you meet with Sebastian when I strictly told you not to?" Magnus's face was so mad but then Alec put his hand on Magnus's shoulder and they walked into the kitchen.

After they left I told Jace and everyone else about what Sebastian said. As I went on I saw Simon shaking his head, probably upset that him being a vampire could also make him an enemy. Then I looked at clary, who was probably scared out of her mind thinking about all of the people who are going to die. Then I looked at Isabella and Jace they both looked confident. I liked that about them they are never scared for a battle.

Jaces pov

As Emma told us about valentine not being apart of the vampire attacks. That he had his own plans that he wasn't sharing with anyone. Even I started to wonder if we could make it. But I knew I had to be strong for clary was already looking as if she wanted to just give herself up to save all of those people who were dying.

Then I tried to concentrate on what Emma was saying. It is crazy how Magnus kept her hidden for so long. She has so much strength like she could be ready to fight in a moments notice.

Breaking my thoughts was a phone ringing it was Magnus's home phone. I heard the ringing stop and a quick hello. Then a gasp, which is never good. The conversation went on for a couple of seconds. I heard Magnus yelp "This can't be happening" he screamed

Alec came out of the kitchen holing a very disturbed Magnus's hand. They walked up to Emma and said "The clave would like to take you in for questioning, they now know of your presents."

The room went silent.

**Finally the clave is coming, the clave is coming. You don't have to worry about the mushy romance between Emma and Sebastian for a little while. Still write a review on what should happen if the clave gets a hold of Emma! Is Magnus right to be worried?**


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh my gosh. I almost started crying as I wrote this chapter, Poor Magnus. In this chapter you get to see what Emma really means to him._

_**please review and follow :)**_

Magnus pov

I felt as if the world was crashing in around me. The clave is going to take my baby away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it guided me to my bedroom everything was blurry. I couldn't think or see straight.

I realized that it was Alec who lead me to my room. I sat on the bed and started to cry. Alec bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I will be right back Magnus, I just need to make sure Emma's alright." And with that he left me, closing the door behind him.

I laid back and cried even harder. Closing my eyes so they wouldn't burn as bad. But as soon as I closed then I regained memories of the first time I meet Emma.

'It was a sunny day. I was cleaning my apartment for the arrival of my new guests. A couple days before I received a phone call from Meta Augusta saying he has just lost his wife and son, but also needs to hid his only heir. His daughter Emma. I agreed to let Emma hid here thinking it would only be for a few months, not realizing that I would soon fall in love.

There was a knock on my front door of my apartment, that made me jump. I walked over and opened the door to see Meta. Who looked like he hadn't slept in days but also had been beating himself silly over something.

"Welcome" I said, "Please come in"

He stepped inside and I led him over to the couch after shutting the door. I took a sit across from him and then suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. The little girl was only 8 and wouldn't life go of her fathers hand, seeming like her life depended on just being next to him.

"Magnus thank you for doing this" Meta said slowly and then looked down at his daughter, "she is all I have left and I'm not losing her"

I nodded, I knew the horrible this valentine could do.

Meta stood up and I walked him to the door. Leaving the little girl on the couch,shaking and trying not to scream for her dad to come back.

"Please try to be a good little girl" was the last thing he said to her before he left.

I walked back over to the couch where the little girl was last left. You could tell she was scared, heck I would be scared if I just lost both of my parent and brother, then was thrown in a strangers house.

"So your name is Emma, right?" I asked

She nodded and hugged her knees.

"My name is Magnus Bane. Your dad and I were really good friends."

She nodded her head again

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked her trying to see if I could get her to talk

She shook her head no. I was about to give up and I started to walk towards the kitchen when I heard a small voice ask.

"Are you also friends with Valentine Morgenstern?" Her small fragile little voice whispered

I sighed "Yes, once. Along time ago"

"My dad says that he is going to tell him I'm died so he can't hurt me."

My heart dropped and hit the floor, shattering into millions of pieces 'So he can't hurt me' she said. I knew valentine along time ago but would he really hurt her? Yes, yes he would. He would train her to become a monster just like he will with his own son who is only 3 years older. He would make her a killer and tell her that feeling anger is better then feeling joy . He would say using a sword and practicing killing was better then going to the mall and laughing with friends. Valentine would turn this little sweet innocent girl into a monster.

It took a couple of days for her to get use to living here. I could tell that she wasn't sleeping though. We slowly got closer and I would read her a bedtime story and tuck her in at night. She would sometimes fall asleep on my chest and I would brush her hair until morning.

She slowly grew up and eventually started calling me daddy. I fell in love with holding her hand and when she laughed at me for saying stupid things like what time is it? When I was wearing a watch. I never wanted for her to leave.

Then came the cold nights when I found out that the little girls father had been killed. Eventually I had to tell her and she cried for days. At this time I never left her side. I would sit there comforting her as she said she never even really got to know him. I felt her pain and wanted for my whole being just to see her smile again.

She did eventually smile again and the days did get brighter until now. My whole world was crashing down again. For my little girl was going to be taken away from me. The one best thing in my entire world was going to be taken and never giving back.


	22. Chapter 22

Alec's pov

As I shut the door I heard Magnus cry even harder. It broke my heart to hear him cry but it hurt even more to watch him. Though I wanted to stay and comfort him I needed to make sure that Emma got to Idris. I walked into the living where everyone looked at if someone just died.'not yet' I thought

"Come on Emma I will take you to the airport." I said to her

"No just take me to my house and I can portal there." Emma said confident as usual, "Magnus has trainer portals so I don't have to travel."

"Ok then to your house it is." I started to walk to the door with Emma behind me

"Bye" she said looking back at them

I reached for the door and I heard someone yell stop. It was Jace, 'what was he up to' I thought

"Alec you need to stay here and comfort Magnus. Clary and I will take her to her house." Jace said then looked back at Clary as she nodded in agreement.

I sighed"Ok I guess your right"

Jace, Clary, and Emma walked out the door. I heard the jeeps doors slam and the engine roar to soon as they left .Isabella and Simon went back to the institute .

I slowly walked back to the bedroom. Where poor Magnus was still crying his heart out. Opening the door quietly, I sat next to him. Brushing his hair back with my hands, he slowly lifted his head. His face was all red and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Please stop crying now." I said in a gentle voice

"I will try" He sat up, "I'm so sorry you have to see me like this Alexander"

"There is nothing wrong with you crying around me"

Emma's pov

The car ride was long and boring. That was until Sebastian texted me.

I reached down and grabbed my phone and looked at it.

_'Please Emma, I know you are mad at me. Probably hate me, but I need to talk to you now. Your life could be in danger. Please text me back!'_

I looked up and then decided it was ok to text him back.

'_Yea I'm just a little mad but now also add a lot annoyed. What do you mean I'm in danger?'_

_'Thank god, you answered. I need to meet with you right now!'_

_'I can't right now. I'm kind of in trouble with the clave right now!'_

_'What, why?'_

_'Oh I don't know... Maybe because I'm alive and my whole family is dead!'_

_'Emma, you can't go to Idris right now it's not safe.'_

_'Well I can't really help it!'_

_'Where are you? I'm coming to get you! _

_'Im going back to my house'_

_'What your using a portal to get to Idris?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'You know where our old hang out was when we were kids? Come there instead'_

We pulled up into the drive way of my house. I have one really big choice to make. I thought with a sigh.

Emma's pov

I put up the portal and was still very confused who I should believe. The clave or Sebastian. I looked over at Jace and Clary.

"Jace, there is something coming and it may kill everyone. Please make sure that Magnus, Alec and the rest of you are safe."

"Ok, I promise"

"Ok well see you soon."

I jumped through the portal and just before I did, I was a tear in Jace's eye.

'I really hope he keeps this promise' I thought to myself.

I hit the ground sooner then expected. And saw Sebastian straight away. He pulled me in for a hug and said

"I'm so happy your alive!"

"Ok I came, what did you need to tell me so bad?"

"The group of vampires are going for there big kill tonight. And all valentines plans are in some way shifted into there's"

I stared at him, I could believe this.

"So that means that tonight they aren't just going after mundies, they will go after shadowhunters and downworlders"

"Yes, especially the ones who have had a run in with valentine in the past"

"My family!" I screamed


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry this is short but the next chapter is really, really big soo don't be too mad. But still I would like to know what you think!_

_**please review and follow :)**_

Alec's pov

I had just fallen asleep as I was holding a crying Magnus, when the phone rang. It has only been ten minutes since Emma left.  
"Hello" I said as answering the phone, still half asleep  
"Hello Alexander, this is a representative for the clave. I was wondering why Emma isn't here yet? She was taking a portal I was told."  
"Um.. She should be there."  
"We'll have a problem if she isn't here soon. It will make us think the last resort of thinking she is working with valentine and his team of vampires."  
"What? Why would you think she is working for them? She has nothing to do with them. Why would you even bring that up?"  
"Haven't you heard the news?"  
"No? Why?"  
"It seems as if the vampires are going on a killing spree, killing everyone and everything in sight."  
"What?"

Just then I heard the front door slam and I hung up the phone. I ran to see who came in. It was Jace and Clary.  
"Wake up Magnus, Now!" Jace said  
I could tell the fright in his voice, so I ran into the bedroom. Magnus was still past out. I started to shake him, but he didn't seem like he wanted to wake up.  
"What do you want, Alexander?" He said with his eyes still closed  
"Emma's missing!"  
I have never seen him jump out of bed so fast. He ran for the bedroom door, opened it and ran out into the living room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Awww Magnus. I hope you guys like it.**

**review and follow :)**

Magnus's pov

Just before Alec so rudely wake me up I was dreaming about the time Emma found out she could hear people's thoughts.

I usually didn't take Emma out of the house , that I bought especially for her. It was so I could keep my world away from her. Yet for her 10th birthday she begged me to take her to the mall. I agreed , reluctantly . It gave her the most joy though to see other people that I couldn't say no, even though I could just magically give her anything she wanted.

We walked into the mall and her face lit up. I could tell she didn't know rather to look at the amazing architecture or the different stores, I even thought that seeing all different faces amused her.

We walked around for a few minutes before Emma turned to me and asked if we could leave.

"Why would we leave darling, this is what you wanted for your birthday isn't it?"

She nodded then said "people are being mean"

"Oh sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"They think that your weird and that your going to turn me into a freak"

"Who are they?"

"The people over there" she pointed to a older woman and her husband across the mall

"When did they tell you this?" I said very confused as she hadn't been out of my sight.

"They didn't, I heard them. they were thinking you were weird and I heard them"

I just looked at her to see if she was joking, but she couldn't be. She looked seriously upset.

"Magnus can we please go I don't like when people called you a freak"

With that I took her hand. All I could do was smile. She surprises me everyday with her outstanding heart. Later that day she hugged me and said that she had the best time. And I don't know how but I believed her.

The next dream was when it was her first Christmas with me.

She couldn't sleep that night, so she climbed into bed with me and I rubbed her back until she feel asleep.

Then as soon as I made sure she was sleeping I sneaked out of the room. I finally made it into the living room where our huge Christmas tree took most of the room. I saw her gift to me under the tree and i was really surprised because I didn't even remember her getting me anything.

"That little stinker, she must have went behind my back. And after I went to bed put it under the tree." I said shaking my head because of how sneaky she had been.

Then I remembered I was the one with the bigger surprise. I went to the coat closet that no one ever used and found the little box I had wrapped earlier that day. She had made me promise to not get her anything but I made her change that to not something big.

After placing my gift next to hers under the tree. I went back to the bedroom and feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to two hands shaking me awake. Her small voice saying"Come on Magnus Bane! Wake up, I'm not going to sit here all Christmas morning and watch you sleep."

I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Ok then lets go open the gifts." I said think of what a normal family does first on Christmas morning

"Uh not after I spent an half hour on making breakfast" she smiled

"I thought you said I was just going to magically summon the pancakes we both like?"

"I may have said something like that.. But I changed my mind.. Just come see what I made"

"Ok"

I got out of bed and walked over to the kictchen. Where every single counter was filled with food ; pancakes, French toast, waffles, muffins, a cherry and apple pies and more.

"How long have you been up?"

"As I said only a half an hour. It's only like 10, so I got up at 9:30"

I smiled and was surprised she did all this for me. It's not like I'm her actual dad.

After breakfast we sat down in the living room. She handed me my present as I sat down on the couch.

"Open, please" she asked as she put it on my lap then sat down on the ground in front of me.

"I would be honored. But first I would like to make a speech."

She stuck her tongue out and said "Just open the stupid present Bane!"

I laughed and slowly unfolded each piece of paper covering my gift.

"Oh my gosh Dad it doesn't take that long to rip open a present!"

"I'm enjoying the moment"

"No, your enjoying my pain, which is very sicken may I add."

I chucked and finally saw the cute little box that was hidden away by the paper.

"I love it soo much.." I started to say

"Magnus! Really! You think I got you a box! Gosh.. You need to open the box"

"Oh I see"

Hmm I thought, so no box for Christmas what a shame.

I slowly lifted that lid to the box and inside was a perfectly designed book. As I lifted it out of the box I saw that it read 'Magnus and Emma' and a picture of us together

I started to get teary eyed as I went page by page looking at all the picture of Emma and I inside this wonderful scrapbook.

I finally was at the end, I closed the book and hugged her.

"Thank you. I love it soo much." I said to her

"Wait your not done"

"What?"

"Read the back of the book"

I didn't even realize it had something on the back until I turned it over and it said

'To my dad Magnus. He means soo much to me and this book will represent all of the wonderful times we shared'

The dream changed again for the last dream was about the first time I told Emma about was right after my party where I met Alec for the first time.

I was on my way home and had just pulled in the drive way. Slowly opening the door, I heard a little noise from the living room. I walked into the room and saw Emma sleeping on the couch with the tv on.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, she picked out when we first got the house. I placed emma on the bed and kissed her forehead. Carefully I started to walk out the door when I heard Emma say,

"Magnus aren't you going to tell me what happened at the party?" She said yawning

"No you look too tired, we can talk in the morning"

"You know I'm not going to go to sleep until you tell me, right?"

I laughed. Stubborn just like her father. Then I gave her the details of the party and how I met a really cute shadowhunter .

She smiled and said "You should go on a date with him. If you like him so much."

I was going to argue back saying i cant date if i had a child at home but then her little eyes closed and she fell back asleep...

Right at that moment I heard Alexander scream for me to wake up.

"What do you want, Alexander?" I asked still with my eyes closed, hoping he would just go away.

"Emma's missing!" He said

And I lost it. I opened my eyes and ran into the living room before I knew my feet had even moved.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Please review and follow :) and also if you know Cassandra Clare please tell her to have the book city of heavenly fire come out sooner :)**_

Emma's pov

"My family" I screamed "Sebastian what do we do?"

"The vampire army is already on the kill the best thing to do is hide"

"But my family and all of those people are going to die"

"I know Emma but there is really nothing I can think of that will help us besides hide"

I thought for a second and then I got it.

"I need to get to Magnus's apartment right now"

"But how will we get there with out being seen or killed"

I sighed and pulled a trainers portal out of my shadowhunters belt." I really was planning on going to Idris but I thought that this seemed more urgent."

Throwing the portal at the wall, I finally got to look around the place. It was the same as I remembered it. Located in the middle of a huge rock wall was an opening just big enough for a little island like piece of land. With one saggy tree in the middle, the grass circled the tree to make a from of an island.

"I remember how all valentines kids along with my brother and I use to come down here." I said as I waited for the portal to completely open.

"Ya it was fun. All the times we sneaked away from our parents to meet here." He laughed

"I still can't believe that valentine let so many children die.. First Samantha , next Delora , then Eddy and the list went on and on. Why couldn't he just stop experimenting on children."

"Ya I remember, you and Sammy were best friends until valentine killed her. Your brother and I were good friends too even though he was two years older then me. "

"Oh yea because you are three years older then me. Your 17, I'm 14 and my brother would have been 19 this year."

"Yea, I miss having others around. Not one of valentines newer experiments have worked, you and clary were the last ones to be able to make it out alive."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. We all left him, I thought. Everyone got out ; Jace, Clary, and me. The rest either died or killed themselves because of what valentine did to them.

"The portals ready" I said as I took Sebastian's hand "Are you coming with me?"

"I don't know"

"You have to, I'm not leaving you here to die"

"Ok then I guess I'm going"

"On three... One... Two... Three"

Magnus's pov

I ran into the living room finding Clary and Jace standing there. I made my way to Jace and lifted him off the ground.

"How did you lose her? God, Jace please Tell me that she isn't died! She probably is being beatin up and dying as we speak! This will be all your fault if I never see her again!"

"Magnus!" I heard Alec yell as he pushed me away from his brother, " I know your upset but please don't take it out on Jace. I'm sure Emma's just fine"

Then a portal opened in the middle of my living room. With a flash of lights and streams of white light spread across the room. I saw Sebastian and Emma jump out of the portal just as it started to close.

I ran up to Emma not even knowing if she was being held hostage or not. I hugged her promising myself I would never let her out of my sight again. As I started to cry all over again. Gosh today I was just a hormonal mess.

"Please ...never... do ...this ...to ...me ...again!" I said I said in between tears

"Never again, and don't worry Magnus I'm not going to die but right now I will save your life."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I slowly pulled away from her

Emma's pov

"You need me to make what?" Magnus asked

"Remember when I was 9 and you took me to work with you? And how at the end of the day you said you would teach me how to make a spray, so if a vampire ever came near me it would kill it in less then a second. But yet it isn't dangerous to anyone else"

"Oh yes I do remember that potion" Magnus said as he walked into the other room and grabbed one of his old spell books, "this one right here' How to clear your town of vampires' and I think I already have all the ingredients."

Jaces pov

Magnus left the room and started working on the potion. Then I remembered that Sebastian was here.

"Why is he here?" I said, "Why would you invite a killer into this house?"

As I pushed Emma behind me, conferring Sebastian head on.

"Don't Jace!" Emma said" He is against the killings too, he is here to help"

"Oh don't pull that 'I've changed' thing, it doesn't work" I was about to kick Sebastian out of this apartment and throw him on the streets to be killed by those vampires.

"Jace even though I hated Sebastian as much as you do, I think your wrong" said Alec "why else would he be here, he has hurt anyone yet. Also all this time he could have killed Emma because he knew that she was related to us but he didn't."

"Has everyone completely lost there minds? Alec you know Sebastian has tried to kill me several times right?" I screamed

"Ok fine, do you know what Jace, Sebastian and I will wait in the kitchen for Magnus to be done with the spell" Emma shouted and stomped off to the kitchen grabbing Sebastian's hand To have him follow her.

I was not letting him get close enough to kill her, I took a dagger out of my pocket and went for his head. Pushing him away from her i heard Emma scream.

The last thing I know I was sitting on the floor.

"Emma!,what did you do?" Alec yelled as I slowly stood up

"I don't know" she cried" he was about to hurt Sebastian"

Then I heard a huge crash and the front door came crashing down. They found us. Maureen came into the house with a group of five vampires following her. I saw that they were carrying two people, Isabella and Simon!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ok so I'm first going to start off by saying I'm sorry for kind of trashing this story and giving up on it but I promise I will finish it and hopefully make it have a really good ending.**_

_**also reviewing and following may help.**_

_**ideas never hurt!**_

Jaces pov

I had completely forgot about Clary being there until I found her putting herself under my arm. Magnus had now just returned.

"Oh Magnus , I was wondering where you were. I couldn't kill everyone with out killing you too!" Said Maureen

The room went silent, that was until Emma stepped forward.  
"Your not touching a hair on his head, Maureen"  
"Wow Magnus. Your little daughter is standing up for you." Laughed Maureen" You know, I really don't care if you die or not, Magnus Bane. But the way Camille use to talk about you, you must have really meant something to her. It would be my pleasure to end your life along with your friends." She said as she flicked her wrist and her followers dropped Isabella and Simon to the ground.

Clary and Alec jumped forward, pulling Simon and Izzy to the couch.  
"Maureen, why are you doing this?" Simon asked" and Emma how do you know Maureen"

"I met her at one of your concerts, she was one of the crazy ones who talked about ending the world. I didn't really think she would do it!" Emma answered," and the reason why she is doing this is because she feels weak, she wants power, power and people following her"

"As that may be. I still do respect the people of the past. Valentine wanted you all dead, I couldn't agree more. Camille wanted to use a vampire army to take over, I also agree. So why not put those two plans together!" Maureen smiled "kill them" she commanded and walked out of the door.

Emma's pov

The first hit was by one of Maureen's vampires pinning Magnus up against the wall and putting a knife to his neck.  
I screamed and lifted my hand to knock the vampire down but before I could get to him he cut Magnus's throat wide open. Magnus dropped the potion and fell to his knees. I was angry , really angry. Grabbing the dagger in my shadowhunters belt, and started to attack. Then the next thing I knew there was a full on war, more and more vampires appeared.  
I felt a dagger slash into my side and I fell to the ground. Everything was getting blurry, two hands picked me up and put me on the couch.  
"A normal bandage and healing rune will do the job." I heard Sebastian say

The fight was over and just about everyone had a bruise or two. The killing spree was just a distraction, Maureen really just wanted to attack us. Luckily the worst wound was Magnus's cut across the throat and the cut on my side.

Sebastian sat next to me until I woke up.  
"Are you ok?" He asked  
"Yea I'm fine." I sat up and a wrenching pain went down my side  
"You shouldn't be sitting up"  
"It's ok I will get over it" he rolled his eyes and stood up walking over to Magnus, who was laying on the other couch

I followed, making my way over to Alec.  
"Is he ok?" I asked  
"Yea he is fine" he whimpered, holding his boyfriends hand.

I looked around to find Sebastian talking to Jace  
"You fought on our side, why?" Jace asked  
"I think you know why." Sebastian answered  
"No I really don't know why, your going against your dad and fighting with the enemy!" Jace scolded  
"I know, but it's because of her"  
"I'm sorry but I don't believe you"  
"You don't have to"  
Jace grumped and walked away

"Ok it's been a really long day. I think everyone should go to bed." Isabelle said  
"Actually , Isabella I have an idea how about we all stay at my house. Don't worry it has enough rooms its almost as big as the institute but it isn't as public" I said  
"Um I guess that could work" she uttered

**_next chapter coming soon_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ok heres the next chapter, I know I have school and all but I'm promising on at least getting this fic finished soon. So here is the next chapter**_

_**please review and follow :)**_

Emma's pov

I made a portal which led to the living room of my house, which is a big building hidden by a glamour, of course. It use to be an old hotel but now on the inside it looks like a big house. With modern furniture it has a sort of family feel to me.  
Behind me followed, Alec and Jace who were carrying a very ill Magnus.  
"Where should we put him" Jace muttered  
"His bedroom is upstairs and straight, all the way down the hall. It's the biggest door." I said as they nodded there heads while walking towards the stairs.  
"And for everyone else follow me and I will show you, your rooms."

After everyone had a room, I made my way to Magnus's secret potion room. I unlocked the door using an old trick my dad taught me when I was young. Creeping inside I closed the door behind me and turned on an old witch light to light the somewhat dark room. Slowly looking through the different types of herbs and spices, I picked out what i needed. After I finished with the spell I made my way to Magnus's room.  
Knocking on the door, I heard the floor creek as his footsteps got closer.  
Alec opened the door, with a concerned look on his face "what wrong Emma?"  
"I thought this might help heal Magnus faster then just letting him heal slowly by himself." I handed him the bottle and started to leave when he said  
"You really are a good daughter and I'm really surprised at the way you treat Magnus as your father even though you don't have to."  
"It's not that I didn't have to, it's that he could have dumped me off on the street and let me die or headed me over to valentine. Helping him is the least I can do" I muttered  
" I know you probably don't care what I think, but for what it's worth I think you're a wonderful kid. I'm really happy you are in my and Magnus's life now."  
I couldn't control myself , the next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around Alec and a tear was slowly making its way down my face. And as he started to speak I pulled away.  
"Now go to sleep and I promise I won't tell Magnus you were up this late."  
"Thank you Alec. Not for just begin here for my dad but also for caring for me too." I said then made my way down the hall into my bedroom.

The dream that I had was awful. Usual I am use to the dreams that come with me having demon blood in me. But this was different. It reminds me of the time when I was little and every night I would climb into bed with Magnus just to get away from the bloody screams I heard them scream into my mind. Every night I have those types of dreams. But no, this was still different.  
I was in a dark black room, but yet I could still see them. There was about ten people all around the same age, all genders. They were laying on the ground bleeding, a horrible scream and I saw another one. A female about Alec's age thrown on top of the pile but with a knife sticking out of her stomach.  
A laughter filled the air, it was soo evil. It made me shake. Then a light blinked and all of the people on the ground, faces changed and now resembled everyone I cared for. And on top with a knife through his stomach was Magnus.

I woke up screaming so loud I think people in Mexico could hear it. My bedroom door bursts open, but I couldn't see who it was because I was shaking with fear. I realized that I was sitting with my arms around my knees and my head sheltered inside. I felt hands go around my body comforting me, I could tell almost everyone was awake and in my room right now.  
Even though it only begin probably five in the morning.  
Slowly lifting my head and opening my eyes did I realize that my face was wet from crying and Magnus was holding me in a tight grip, repeating it's going to be ok.  
"Magnus" I sobbed  
"Are you ok, Emma?"  
"Yes"  
Alec then sat down on my bed and asked "what happened? No one just starts screaming like that for no reason. I seriously thought you might have been dead."  
I turned my head back to facing Magnus.  
"Would you like to show me?" He asked offering his hands  
I nodded. Taking his hands in mine, I repeated in my head what I had just seen in my dreams. After I was finished I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away.  
It was always like this, whenever I had a bad dream when I was little, I would take Magnus's hands and rethink the dream. Some how he was able to see what I was thinking by just holding my hands.  
The expression I got this time was different from the usual expression I got when I showed him what I dreamed of. He looked scared and worried, I could tell he wasn't scared for his life but for mine because the demons had finally done it, they found there way into my mind through my dreams.

"What's wrong Magnus" Alec said rubbing Magnus's arm  
"She probably just had a bad dream and now Magnus is over reacting. Whatever I'm going back to sleep." Jace said pulling Clary with him  
"While if that's it I'm going to bed too." Isabelle said with a yawn and Simon followed  
"Magnus, really what's wrong, your starting to get me worried" Alec asked  
"Emma are you ok?" Magnus said with his full attention still on me.  
"Yea I'm fine. Don't get too worried, I'm sure everything will be ok. Now go back to sleep, it was probably nothing." Magnus smiled and convinced himself that it shouldn't be anything to worry about.  
Alec messed up my hair and taking Magnus's hand walked out of my room. The only person left was Sebastian. I hadn't even noticed him until he walked over and sat down next to me.  
"It was demons, wasn't it?" He asked  
I nodded  
"I hate it when they get into my mind and decide to can scare me"  
"It happens to you too?" I asked  
"Yea it use to a lot but slowly they stopped"  
"Sebastian I'm really sorry that you were left behind with valentine and no one to stand up for you"  
"It wasn't the best part of my life but it's better now" I nodded and met his eyes "you should really get some sleep now, I can tell that you need it"  
He started to stand up when I said, "but what if they come back?"  
"If what comes back?"  
"The dreams, what if the dreams come back?"  
"Your right. I will sit right here next to you so they can't hurt you"  
"But don't you need to sleep?" I asked  
"No I will be fine. You need the sleep more." With that he pulled up a chair and started to brush my hair with his fingers until I fell asleep.

I woke up that morning with a soft light sneaking through my windows. I sat up and smelled pancakes cooking. Then I slowly started to remember the night and days before.

Looking over I saw Sebastian still sitting on the chair next to my bed. He must have fell asleep after all. His head was lowered down and his eyes were closed. He was right though, I didn't have one dream from the demons. Quietly moving my feet to the other side of the bed, I heard him start to stir.  
"Well good morning sunshine" he yawned  
"Good morning bed head." I said as I stood up.  
"Not really, when you think about it, in shadowhunter time it is actually afternoon because they get up at like six every morning"  
I punched him in the arm softly. " too bad, it's only nine. So I guess that's close enough."  
He laughed as we both made our way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Look who decided to wake up today" Magnus said putting his arm around me and kissing me on the forehead. Then walking back over to Alec.  
"Hurry up I'm hungry!" Jace moaned  
"Jace, you have already had five pancakes" Alec argued with his brother. "Let someone else have some."  
"Anyone else hungry. No . Ok then. The rest can go to me" Jace smirked and Clary smacked him."What?"  
"Emma do you want any?" Alec offered  
"No, I'm good. Thanks though"  
"Ok but I'm warning you there won't be any left when Jace is done"  
"That's ok Alec. I think I'm going up stairs to change"  
"Ok"

As soon as I got to my room, I changed into my regular running/ work out outfit. A black tank top and a gray pair of sweat pants that crimp at the shin.  
'Just because we have visitors doesn't mean I'm missing my regular morning run' I thought to myself as I made my way back down the stairs.  
"Magnus, I'm going for a run. I have my phone on me." I yelled as I walked out the door.

**_hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow (don't forget to review)_**


	28. Chapter 28

_The next chapter of Magnus's secret. It's kind of slow but I think our heroes deserve a day off But at the next chapter will get more exciting. _

_**Also I'm going to be putting a new character in the next chapter, Im not sure who it will be yet but I would love any ideas so comment and tell me what you think. :)**_

_Review and follow :)_

Alec's pov

The morning seemed to go on like any other morning with my family. We ate breakfast and then went into the living room and talked. But the conversations weren't about stupid little things, this was way more serious. Over 80 people were killed from those vampire attacks but luckily they seemed to be at a stop for right now.  
Magnus was healed as soon as I gave him that potion last night and Emma was still out for her jog. Which I could tell Magnus was relieved by, he really didn't want this for his daughter.

In truth I didn't think Emma was ready either, all the fighting and killing would change her. I could already tell the difference in Clary. The way she stands next to Jace and even when she holds a sword, her confidence has seemed to have grown. The confidence that wasn't there a few months ago. When holding the sword, Clary use to be unsteady and feel out of her element but now you can see that she really is a shadowhunter.

Looking around the room, everyone was uneased by the fact that we were the ones left with less information. Finally I heard the front door creak open and foot steps coming near our voices.  
"Hey guys" Emma said all excited and happy  
I looked over to Magnus, who's arm was around my waist. His eyes turned uneasy. Emma sat down in an empty seat and started to talk.  
"So I have been thinking that we are on the losing side right now. We have no idea what Valentines or Maureen's next move is. So I may or may not have talked to an old friend of mine and got some information"  
"You did what Emma?" Magnus said shocked  
"Ok don't be mad but I know what Maureen's next move is!"  
"Emma how dare you do something so idiotic and not even ask me first. There is no way you are getting involved in this" Magnus was shaking he was so angry  
I decided at that moment that the best thing to do was to get him out of the room. Standing up I took Magnus's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Alexander, what in the world do you think your doing" he said in a low, serious voice  
I chuckled and kissed him on the lips  
"You need to not get soo mad at Emma, she just wants to be like her dad and help out." I smiled  
"Yes it know that but it is too dangerous for her to be in this fight" he argued  
"Well then explain that to her. Don't yell at her."  
Pulling him closer I stole one last, long kiss before walking back into the main room.

Walking into the room I heard Jace say,  
"I actual think your on to something kid"  
I immediately frowned. 'Oh no' I thought  
"All we need to do is get someone inside Maureen's close group of friends, but the only problem is that she thinks we are all dead." Emma added  
"And you are sure valentine isn't in on this?" Jace questioned  
"Without a doubt. He wouldn't lower himself to this standard" Sebastian commented  
"No!" Magnus said with a loud commanding voice  
"We will let the clave figure out what they want to do with Maureen and every thing else, right now we are safe and I'm don't going to have any of you idiots put your self in danger for no reason" Magnus ended  
"I agree" I said  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

Emma's pov

I turned to face Magnus, once everything was settled down.  
"I'm sorry Magnus but I'm going to have to replace you" I said  
Magnus looked worried and shocked.  
Then looked at Alec who was sitting right next to Magnus, with his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Alec can you teach me how to sword fight" I asked him  
He laughed  
"Wait a minute. Why have Alec teach you how to sword fight when you can have the best" Jace smirked and showed off his muscles  
"Yea exactly. That's why I asked Alec" I smiled  
Everyone laughed and Simon yelled "burn"  
Once the laughing quieted down Alec nodded and said "sure"

I stood up at that moment and walked towards the door of the main room.  
"Ok let's go" I smiled and in my head did an evil laugh  
"Wait what do you mean?" He asked confused  
"Let's go practice sword fighting"  
"Wait right now"  
"Yea, like right now"  
Magnus laughed" that's why you never promise anything to anyone with a warlock bloodline, they are always very tricky"  
"Come on" I pulled Alec off the couch and towards the training room

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting a training room to be in your house" Alec said amazed  
Everyone followed, looking around the room.  
"Breathe taking isn't it" I smiled  
The room wasn't just a normal training room. It was the size of on Olympic gymnastics room. Filled with everything from a balance beam to anything you would see in a normal gym and the best of it all was that walls around this marvelous room were made of glass. Giving the room a light and airy feeling.

While everyone was walking around I took Alec and Jace to the weapon section of the gym. Daggers and throwing knifes, bows and arrows, swords of all kinds and shapes were lined up against the wall.  
I walked up to the wall taking two dagger, I turned around and handed one to Alec. Then lead him to the center of the gym. Where a big mat was set up, me standing on one side and Alec on the other. I heard Magnus yell out  
"Be careful Alec"  
I smiled this was going to be fun.

Alec's pov

Everyone gathered back around the mat to watch Emma and I fight. I knew that she would want a fair match but I was a little to scared I would hurt her, I have only ever practiced with Jace before. Do I really even know how to lose on purpose?  
"Ok whenever your ready" Jace said as he blew a whistle.  
I decided to take her straight on. Running up to her, I had my dagger in hand. She slipped out of the way as I ran right past her.  
"Is that the best you can do?" She mocked  
I turned to face her. But when I did , I felt her elbow in my ribs and my dagger flying across the room as I feel backwards.  
She laughed  
Then I saw Magnus running up to me.  
"I told you to be careful, but you don't listen do you" he smiled as he helped me up.  
"Well I wasn't careful enough I guess, I wasn't expecting her to be that fast"  
"Just one word of advice, if she asks you to do one on one hand fighting, don't do it. You won't be as lucky." He said as he walked me off the mat and into a chair

"You took it easy on me" Emma said "That was your first mistake, secondly you never run straight at an opponent because in case you miss, It would put you at disadvantage begin that you would have to turn around"I smiled  
"Who taught you to fight like that?" I asked  
"My father and Magnus both trained me"  
"Wow so does that mean that Magnus knows how to fight?"  
"Of course he does!"  
Wow, wonderful about he other secrets Magnus decided to hid from me.

"Hey Em" Sebastian yelled "Do you want to do some one on one combat  
Emma smiled "Yea sure"  
She gave me a wink. There was no way Sebastian was going to win this one.  
... In five seconds Emma had Sebastian on his back, pinned to the mat.  
"Ok, ok" Magnus said very amused "That will be enough for today"

We walked back into the kitchen, now it was about one in the afternoon and we were all very hungry.  
"How about Chinese food?" Of course Jace suggested  
We all agreed and ate in quite. Except for the occasional 'ouch' from someone getting pushed or punched.

After dinner it was pretty quiet, we all sat tucked up in blankets in front of the tv. It was a nice to have a quiet calm night for once though.  
I cuddled closer to Magnus but then decided not to get too close because of Emma begin in the room.  
'Why are you worried about me?' Her soft voice popped into my head  
I looked over at her, sitting next to Sebastian on the ground. Wrapped up in her own pink and black blanket.  
'Because I don't want to make it weird that I'm dating your dad' I thought back  
'Your really sweet Alec. But I don't think it's weird at all, I'm actually happy my dad was able to find love. He needs to be happy, he deserves it'  
I looked over to her again and smiled.  
'You really are wonderful maybe it could rub off on Jace a little.' I thought back, before I moved back closer to Magnus. Resting my head on his shoulder.

After an hour of sitting there watching a show, I didn't even know the name of. I had to go to the bathroom. Standing up, I walked to the bathroom to see that it was occupied. Then I remember that there was a bathroom attached to Magnus's bedroom.  
Walking up stairs I made my way to his bedroom and found the bathroom.  
After I was finished, I started to leave when I noticed a silver box under Magnus's bed. Sitting down on the floor next to the bed I pulled out the box. Opening it and saw lots of picture of Magnus and Emma but also there was someone else, a woman who had the same eyes as Emma does.  
The bedroom door opened and I jumped.  
"Alexander what in the world are you doing?" Magnus asked  
I lifted the picture of the three and asked "Who is this?"  
Magnus rushed towards me and took the picture out of my hands and put it back in the box safely under his bed.  
"How dare you Alexander! Don't you think you should ask before snooping into someone's room and going through their stuff!" Magnus's face was red  
"Who is in the picture Magnus?" I asked "Who was that with you and Emma?"  
"I can't believe you right now, sneaking into my bedroom to try and find some proof that was with someone else" He had his head down  
"I'm not looking.." He cut me off  
"Go down stairs, Alexander I'm not in the mood"  
"So that was someone that you dated?"  
"Go down stairs Alexander!"  
"I just want to..."  
"I'm not asking again"  
I walked out of the room and down the stairs. And sat back down on the couch.

'What happened?'  
'You already know, so why ask? Emma' I thought  
'It will be fine. Let me go talk to him'  
She stood up and walked out of the room.

Emma's pov

"Come in" I heard Magnus say as I made my way to his room  
"I knew you would be here sooner or later" he said as he laid on his bed.  
I climbed on the bed and laid down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. And we just sat there like this for five minutes.

'He loves you, you know' I thought, so the only he would hear  
'I know'  
'He just wants to know more about you, your soo hard to get to open up and tell about your life and your family'  
'I know' he sighed  
'You didn't tell him about my mom, did you?'  
He was quiet  
"No" he whispered  
'He has the right to know' I thought  
'I know'  
'Your just not ready yet?'  
'Im not'  
'He is going to start to get worried'  
'I know'  
'Think you don't love him'  
'I know'  
'You have to tell him'  
'I know'  
With a sigh, Magnus sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"Go get him, will you please?"  
'Of course'

I walked out of the room and down the stairs like I did a million times before. But never have I walked down these stairs with my heart so heavy.  
Returning to the main living room, I took a seat next to Alec.  
"He wants to talk to you"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of Magnus's secret. Hope you like._**

**_also if you were wondering who the new character was that I added , you will just have to read and see._**

**_please review and follow :)_**

Alec's pov

Knocking and then pushing open Magnus's door, walking in. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling.  
"Magnus" I said so he would notice my presence  
"Come here Alexander" he said

I walked over to him and sat on the bed.  
"I know you want to know mor about me but.."  
"Magnus you don't need to tell me"  
"Yes I do, you have the right to know about me."  
"But Magnus.."  
"Alexander, my darling. I love you and you deserve to know."  
Gosh Magnus is stubborn.  
"Ok fine then tell me if you want."  
He sat up and moved over towards me.  
"Alexander, Emma's father wasn't a shadowhunter. Meta Augusta was a demon and his wife Lily Augusta was a shadowhunter."  
I gasped "what but that's illegal for a shadowhunter to marry a demon"  
"I know, I know Alexander, but she was in love. But that's not what I'm meaning to tell you, what I wanted to tell you was that, when Lily died Meta put a spell on her so she would be able to live in this world as a spirit until he died too."  
"But then when he died.."  
"Yes, Lily when she was a spirit she lived here with me and Emma but then when Meta was killed. Emma lost both of her parents that night."  
"But if her dad was a demon and her mom was a shadowhunter that would kill her. She couldn't be able to live with both bloods mixed."  
"Yes well that's not only the blood she has in her." Magnus looked down at his hands  
"Wait what else does she have in her?" I questioned  
"Some warlock blood." He sighed  
"What?.. Wait Magnus are you then Emma's really half father?"  
"Yes Alexander , but don't use those terms around her. I am the warlock whose blood was injected inside her but also I have never told her about any of this..."

Then there was a huge crashing sound for down stairs. And I looked towards the door waiting for something to happen. When it didn't I looked back towards Magnus alarmed.  
"What was that?" I asked  
"Magnus!" I heard a manly voice yell  
Magnus got up and headed for the door.  
"Are you coming Alexander?" He asked  
"Yes, but first I want to say this." I walked over to him  
"I love you Magnus. And I always will. Thank you for telling me the truth."  
I pushed my lips up against his, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Not wanting to ever let go. His arms slide around my waist as we finally broke apart.  
"I love you more Alexander" He said with a smile then took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

When we got into the great room, I saw that Emma was gone and now a new man was standing in the middle of the room.  
"What did you do to her, you bastard" The man said  
"Woosley, I didn't do.. Oh my gosh she over heard the conversation" Magnus started to shake.  
"Of course she did, what ever you say she can hear, she can she everything you have thought or are thinking." Woosley yelled  
"She found out about her parents" Magnus muttered to himself , still freaked out.  
"While that sure seems like it, she screamed and ran into her room."  
Magnus sighed "I will go talk to her."  
"Oh no you won't. I'm going to go talk to her." Woosley said as he made his way out of the room.  
I forced my way in front of him.  
"And who are you to think, you can go talk to Emma when she's upset." I said  
Not wanting this man to go see Emma.  
He laughed." Your funny kid. Hey Magnus isn't this your new boyfriend?" He asked  
"Yes Woosley, he is. And Alec this is Woosley, he is the one who takes care of Emma when I'm gone." Magnus said  
"What are you, some type of downworlder?" I heard Jace ask  
"I'm a warlock" Woosley snapped  
"Ok Woosley go talk to her. I'm going to bed it has been a long day, but please do tell me if she wants to see me." Magnus said as he pulled me along towards to bedroom.  
-

Emma's pov

I was laying in bed with my head hidden into a pillow as my hair covered my face. Sebastian was sitting next to me on the bed, rubbing my back.  
"It's going to be ok Emma" He said, after I told him what happened.  
"Mmmm" I muttered into the pillow  
He laughed "Your still Emma, that will never change you could be part zombie and you would still be Emma."  
I lifted my head, by now my make up was all smeared and my hair was a rats nest.  
"Your right" I said with a smile  
"Aren't I always, now lay back down and go to sleep. I will stay here until you fall asleep then I will leave."  
I laid back down. "But Sebastian you can't leave. If you can't go back to valentine, where will you go?" I asked  
"I was thinking into the room down the hallway." He smiled "I'm not leaving, until you tell me to go"  
"Good" I said then put my head face down into the pillow again.  
Sebastian kept on rubbing my back until I fell asleep just like he said he would. I could also hear him humming a song my mother use to sing to me when I was little. It was about a demon who tried to be good and ended up being killed by his own kind, because he disgraced them by helped the shadowhunters.  
There was a soft knock at the door and Sebastian stopped singing a got up to answer it.  
It was Woosley.  
"How is she?" He asked  
"Better, I told her that she should get some sleep."  
"Good. I hope that what Magnus said didn't get her horribly upset."  
"No I think she will be fine."  
"That's good, well you should probably get some sleep too Sebastian"  
"Your right" Sebastian said. As they both walked out of my room and bid a fair night.

It was around one o'clock in the morning when the dreams started again.  
This time it was Woosley and Sebastian who were getting tortured.  
A man in a dark robe was hand cuffing them to a wooden pole sticking out of the ground. Then he set it on fire letting them burn as they screamed. Out of nowhere a pack of demon hounds came towards them and started to bit at them.  
I screamed wanting to help them, wanting it to stop. And I voice came across my mind.  
"You did this to them, it's your fault that they have to die."  
I screamed.

I woke up with the lights still off and it still being dark outside. A soft hand petting my hair and cheek.  
"It's ok Emma, it's ok"  
Sebastian's soft voice comforted me, as I cried. He was sitting on my bed and pulled me into his lap, holding me.  
"Don't cry your safe now. I got you, your safe."  
I slowly stopped crying realizing that the demons can't get to my family. I looked up at him, Sebastian was in his PJs. A wrinkled up pair of bottoms and no shirt. My face got red as I blushed.  
"You feel better." He asked  
I nodded  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
I shook my head no, then took his hand into mine. And pulled him closer as I closed my eyes.  
Thinking of the dream, I was able to show him exactly what I saw. After I was done, I opened my eyes to see what his expression was.  
His face was tense but caring. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. Once again pulling me even closer and laid his head down on mine.  
We sat like this for a little while until he spoke  
"I use to have demons invade my mind, too when I was little."  
"What did you do to get ride of them" I asked  
"I never really did, when I woke up screaming, valentine would run in and hit me until I stopped. The dreams seemed less scary then being hit, so it just kind of went away." He said  
"That's horrible. I really am sorry .." I started to say  
"Don't be, it got me through it. But there are other was to protect yourself from demons entering your mind. If you were a shadowhunter, at birth you would have a block put on your mind. But because we are demons we can't do that. So tomorrow we can try to find a spell or something ok?" He asked  
"Ya that would be great, thanks" I said  
He looked down at me and are lips seemed to be moving closer and the next thing I know is that I was kissing Sebastian. Closing my eyes his arms still wrapped around me. We broke apart, I moved back down next to him and he started to stand up, walking for the door.  
"Wait, Sebastian." He turned to face me.  
"Maybe if you ... Um.. stay here the demons won't come back... they always seem to ... disappear when ever your around me. And you can just sleep here like you did last night."  
He smiled and came to sit next to me again.  
"Ok but go to sleep. You and me both haven't slept well in days now."  
We laid down next to each other and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Here is chapter 30.. Wow I never thought this story would have so many chapters. but don't worry this story isn't over yet.**_

_**REViEW!**_

Emma's pov

When I woke up, it was sunny. And the light was shinning through my window. I looked besides me to see that Sebastian was already gone. But i was right about the demons, none of them came back last night.  
Getting up, I got dressed and took a shower, then went down stairs.  
"Good morning" I said to Woosley and Sebastian. Who were cooking breakfast and talking about the clave.  
"Morning, doll face." Woosley teased as he walked around the counter to give me a hug.  
"Morn, Em." Sebastian said with a smile  
"Oh and Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and that Simon kid left already. They have training or something and also there parents were worried" Woosley told me as he got back to cooking.  
"Also the clave still want to meet with you." Sebastian said "Except this time Woosley is going with you."  
"What about Magnus?" I asked  
"I'm right here, and Woosley you know Emma can't have meat!" Magnus said as he came into the kitchen, slapping Woosley's hand for the bad choice in breakfast.  
"I know , I know. But what if I wanted sausage and bacon. Besides Emma always has yogurt in the morning anyway." Woosley smirked "and Magnus isn't going to the clave with us, he has to go to work."  
I looked at Magnus with big eyes. "Your not going with us" I asked  
"No, I'm sorry doll. Oh I do have to go though, I'm going to be late." He said as he walked out the door.  
"Ok little girl eat up so we can go, I'm going to go get ready." Woosley said as he too walked away.

It was only Sebastian and I in the kitchen now.  
"A vegetarian demon, hmm. That's interesting" Sebastian said as he picked up a piece of bacon and stuffing it into his mouth  
"Ya, It's so I don't feel like biting off people's heads all the time" I snapped  
"Yes, that would be bad wouldn't it." He laughed  
"Why are you laughing, I'm serious."  
"It's just funny the thought of the sweet little innocent girl biting off some random persons head."  
"How is that funny?"  
"Because I don think it's possible"  
"Ok sure, whatever" I rolled my eyes  
"So no more demon dreams last night?" he asked with a smile appearing across his face  
"No, I'm so happy. I don't think I could stand another demonic dream"  
"Well I'm happy you slept so well" He actually sounded sincere  
"Are you going to come to the clave meeting with me"  
"If I wanted to be murdered by the clave" he laughed  
"Yea, you going in front of the clave would be a death sentence"  
"I'm surprised Jace and Clary didn't try to attack me" he said  
"You can thank that one on me" I smirked  
"What did you do?"  
"I may have used my magical abilities to conceal his anger towards you"  
"So when he saw me, he forgot he was mad at me"  
"Yes, but next time. I don't think you will be so lucky"  
"Let's hope that I can change his impression of me by then... And I am really sorry for what I did to him and his family. It was my father and his guards always on me. They made me itry and kill Jace and his family."  
"I know and I really am sorry that valentine did that to you" I said  
"There is nothing you could have done" Sebastian shrugged

Then Woosley appeared and walked straight to the counter.  
"Yum, I love sausage." He smiled "Ok you ready to get this over with baby girl"  
"Sure lets go" I started to get up and walk over to him  
"Ok then the portal is about ready" Woosley said as he headed to the great room where I guess he started the portal already.  
"Will you be here when I get back" I asked Sebastian before I too left the room.  
"As long as you want me." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.  
We pulled away and I smiled as I headed towards the door.  
"Always"

Portals are a quick and easy way to get from point A to point B, as long as you know how to use them. Luckily Woosley is an expert at using portals, he uses them way more then Magnus does.  
We got to Idris pretty fast. And the clave , who you usually have to wait an hour or so for was ready the moment we got into the city.  
Hurrying into the the counsel room, we were escorted by one of the top gaurds. Finally making it into the room, I could see the dread on there faces. They didn't want me here there is no way they could ever want a monster like me to be in there presents.  
Standing in front of this court room with Woosley by my side, still made me nervous. Why couldn't Magnus be here? Wasn't I more important to him? Or maybe he is just a wimp and couldn't stand next to his own daughter as she was about to be taken and locked away for the rest of her life. What a great dad, he was.  
"Are you Emma Augusta ?" The man in a big robe on the end asked  
"Yes I am, sir" I replied  
'What a cute little girl' one of the women thought, I smiled  
'She will be the end of the clave' another man thought  
'She should be killed' someone thought  
'I get why the demon world didn't want her, she is a monster.' The thoughts kept coming making me more and more upset.  
"Are your parents Meta and Lily Augusta?" The man kept on asking different question about my life.  
Then the questions got harder and harder to answer.  
"Have you ever killed anyone? Do you follow valentine? Are you planing to go back to the demons?" He asked  
"No I don't follow valentine. I dislike him ever so much, but I do have a fear of what he might be able to do. And no also to the question am I planing to go back to my demon life, I ever like it so much with my new warlock family. And lastly yes I have killed only but one person.."  
I heard everyone gasp at that last answer.  
"Who could you have possibly killed, you are only but fourteen year old little girl" the woman who called me cute asked  
"It wasn't my fault." I started, "valentine thought it would be only for the best to teach me to kill and to be savage. But the days after I hid in my room and cried for the other demon who I had killed for he had only been twenty and had a wife and family."  
"While Emma, I have a proposal for you. If you would like to hear it?" The man had asked  
I looked over to Woosley and saw him nod.  
"Yes, sir" I said  
"I speaking for the whole clave, would like to offer you an opportunity to join us and help us hunt down killers and monsters, as for otherwise you are suppose to not have been born alive and shall be considered a demon, then I'm sorry to say but we would have to kill you." He said  
"So your either saying that she has to join you, or you kill her?" Woosley protested  
"Yes, that is what I am proposing, warlock" the clave man said, "As it is up to you, as what you shall choose."  
I sighed,"Well I guess I don't have really any other choice, I will join the clave. But before I do what shall be my job if I can't hunt demons."  
Pathetic clave man smiled,"You shall trick the demons and downworlders to give up information and hiding spots, that is all you have to do to be apart of the clave."  
"How will she do that though? It's not like we are letting her go into a demon bar." Woosley asked  
"Your right, that's why we are giving her this." The man said, then suddenly a device was sitting in my arms.  
"It is a tablet, or an internet connection that the demons have been using to talk to one another, and you shall pose as a demon contact and get as much information as you can." The man said  
"That's it," I asked, "all I have to do is get you information"  
"Yes, as long as you are getting us good information and locations of demon attacks. You are protected and feed for by the clave." The man said  
"But you agree to this don't you?" Another woman asked  
"Yes" I sighed, "I agree"  
"Great, then you are free to go. Have a splendid day." She smiled

As Woosley and I walked to the portal, there was a scary silence between us. I walked with my head to the ground and looking at the new tablet in my hands.  
"Are you worried, Woosley?" I asked to break the silence  
"No" he smiled,"I think you will do fine, just be careful, ok?"  
"Yea, of course."  
"I'm just worried about what Magnus will say." He said as he shook his head softly  
"Magnus doesn't even care." I replied  
"Yes , he does. He loves you. It's just different now."  
"You mean he doesn't want me anymore because he loves Alec now"  
"No" he said and stopped walked turning towards me.  
"What?" I asked  
"Magnus does love you, he loves you too much and could not stand the thought of you being hurt. That's why he couldn't come today, didn't you see the struggle on his face this morning."  
"No he looked.."  
"Like he was in pain, Emma how could you not possibly see how upset he was?"  
"Really"I yelled, "I don't get why no one will tell me anything and then make me feel like everything I get upset about is my fault because I don't know the reasoning behind it or even what's going on."  
"Emma I'm sorry I know your going through a hard time right now..."  
I started to walk away, "let's just go home"

By the time we got home it was late, around two o'clock ,maybe. Sebastian was in the living room on the couch sleeping.  
I walked into the kitchen to see a letter on the counter, from Magnus.  
I sat down and opened it.  
Emma or Woosley,  
Who ever gets this letter first, I'm going to be working a full schedule all week, and pretty much everything will be like it always is. I'm may or may not have time to stop by tonight, but otherwise I love you all and I will see you soon.  
Love, Magnus

I throw the letter back on the table, how could I be so stupid? I thought. How could I not see that after all this was over, everything would just go back to normal and I would be hidden just like before. Don't I have a propose at all or am I just going to sit here and rot for the rest of my immortal life.  
Then I heard a slight foot step and turned around, it was Woosley. Of course.  
"Hey, I'm just here to say I'm going to be out for the rest of the night. My friends and I had already made plans and then I'm going back to my apartment for the night." He said  
"Yea sure that's fine."  
"Wait what's wrong?" He asked  
I pushed past him, then up to my room and slammed the door behind me. Belly flopping into my bed I just sat there. Then got up and made my way to my desk which was full of books and drawings and sketches I had made.  
Sitting down to start drawing a new picture for my wall, I thought that Woosley had already read the letter from Magnus and he told Sebastian to watch me well he was gone.  
I sat there at my desk for awhile with my music loud just drawing, wishing I could get some sword practicing in while I could.  
A light tap on my bedroom door made me jump back into reality.

"Em, come on I know your in there. No one else in our awkward family would listen to such good music, I mean paradise by Coldplay and secrets by one republic and radioactive by imagine dragons are really good songs" Sebastian said through the door  
I laughed as I got up to open the door, "If you think those are good songs then you should listen to alive by krewella and magnetic by Jessie j."  
"I just might have to, but first I was wondering if you were up for a little sword fighting."  
I smiled "And I might just have to take you up on that."  
"Ok then, let's go."

After a three hour swords fighting practice, my arms and legs felt As if they were about to fall off. The score now was 56 to 47 and I was winning.  
"Ok I give" Sebastian said, "I'm tired and think that it's time to get something to eat."  
"Deal, maybe later we can watch a movie."  
"Ok" he said as we walked out if the training room and into the kitchen  
"How about cheese pizza?" I asked  
"Really pizza?" He asked  
"Yea why not"  
"You can have any food you want and if you were like most girls they would choice something crazy and exotic but no just pizza." He smiled  
"No, cheese pizza."  
He laughed, "Ok then, I will make the order and have it delivered."  
"You go do that, I'm going to pick out a movie." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and made it into the living room.  
"No chick flick." He yelled from the other room.  
"Agreed"

Sorting through the movies, I had found my four favorites: Grand Tonino, The Blind Side, The Freedom writers and Live Free and Die Hard.  
"Here you go." Sebastian said as he set my pizza down on the table, "Did you find a good movie?"  
I got up from the movie cabinet and sat next to him.  
"How about the Die Hard movie?" I asked  
"That sound good" he said before starting to eat his pizza  
I put the movie on and after finishing our pizza, we pulled out a blanket and sat together on the couch.

Then there was a clicking sound at the door.  
Who could that possibly be, I mean no one is suppose to be home tonight. I kept on listening as the foot steps got closer and closer until they were in the hallway leading to this room.  
"Hey Emma are you.." It was Magnus  
A very mad Magnus.  
"What are you two doing in here?!" Magnus's yelled  
"Watching Die Hard" I said  
"Emma come with me right now!" Magnus stomped down the hall  
I looked over towards Sebastian for help on what I should do.  
"Probably should follow him" he suggested

I stood up and walked down the hall after my father.  
"I come home, and I find my daughter on the couch cuddling with valentines demon son! What are you thinking Emma!" Magnus yelled  
"We weren't doing anything, we were watching a movie! And he has a name it's not valentines demon son"  
"But that's what he is"  
"No he isn't, you know that valentine used him to hurt other people, that wasn't him, he isn't like that."  
"Your right but I still don't want you that close to him."  
"Why it's not like I'm going to do anything bad"  
"I just don't, ok?"  
"No it's not ok, you have to tell me why!"  
"Emma just don't be so close to him"  
"Why?"  
"Because"  
"That's not a real answer"  
"Emma just go to bed"  
"Why, can't we just talk"  
"Emma I'm tired just go to bed"  
"Fine"  
I ran upstairs and slammed my door for probably the third time today. I sat down in my bed then got up and changed into my pjs. A black tank top and a pair of purple shorts. Also my usual ponytail with my thick medium length brown hair.  
Looking into the mirror I saw my bright blue eyes which had a green cast to them. For the first time in months had my eyes been this color. They usually change, sometimes brown, or hazel, or green, or blue and every once in a while they would have a golden circle drawn around them.  
Then my eyes looked down the mirror, my body was normal for a height of 5'7 , I wasn't fat but I wasn't deadly skinny. My nails and toe nails were perfectly done. I wasn't wearing any make up, unlike Magnus I don't wear glitter only mascara and some chap stick. My skin was light and a little ghosty from being inside so much.  
By this time I was getting tired and sighed as a relief when I laid down in my bed, by now I would have guessed Magnus would be gone and maybe Sebastian too.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Next chapter :) hope you like.**_

_**other stories will hopefully be updated by this week.**_

Emma's pov  
2:35 am  
I was almost asleep when my phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" I said sleepily, not even looking at the caller ID  
"Hey Emma, it's Jace. I need your help."  
"Jace how did you even get my number." I asked very confused.  
"I put it in my phone when I was at your house in case I ever needed it. And look what good it did me.. Now be outside your house in five minutes."  
"Wait what? Why?"  
But the phone went silent. Great I thought, just great.  
Ok then, I thought to myself. Walking over to my closet I pulled out one of my shadowhunter outfits , a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt then I grabbed a couple if knives before heading out of my room.  
Closing my door behind me, I started to walk down the hallway to the stairs. Except I saw a light on in one of the guest room. I stop, thinking why would a light be on. No one should be home.  
I walked towards the door with precaution. And just as I got to the handle the door flew open.  
Standing there in only PJ bottoms was Sebastian.  
"What are you doing" he laughed, "miss me already?"  
"What no, I didn't even know you were here. I thought Magnus kicked you out?" I staggered  
"What? No. But what are you doing? You do know that it is almost 3 in the morning right?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do." I said as my phone started to buzz again, "uh, I got to go"  
I turned and ran down the stairs. Putting my phone to my ear.  
"What?" I said loudly  
"Where are you?" Jace asked  
"I'm almost outside. Just wait a minute." I closed my phone and opened the front door.  
Walked out by the gates I could see Jace standing there pacing.  
"What's wrong? Has someone been murdered?" I asked walking towards him.  
"No! I just need you to come help me catch this demon" he said as he started to walk.  
Running up to him, I grabbed his arm. And he turned towards me.  
"Why am I going shadow hunting with you I'm not even trained and if Magnus find out he will kill me and.." I kept going until Jace yelled  
"Emma clam the heck down. I need you to come with me. Alec hasn't been seen at all these past days because he has been with Magnus. Clary and Isabella are in New Jersey talking to the institute leaders about a combination of our shadow hunters and that leaves me alone and I can't kill this greater demon by myself, so thus let's get a move on."  
I was dead silent, they really trusted Jace to be on his own, wow. He turned back and we walked/ ran in silence making our way threw the streets and into the subway tunnels.

-  
It was silent and dark down here, but you could defiantly feel the demons presence. I got chills as we got closer to the soon to become our battle field. As Jace and I made our way threw the left over people, walking around as they feel nothing. Idiot muddies, I thought. Jace must have heard me because he grinned and shook his head.  
Pulling my closer in the crowded areas, Jace and I finally found the demon we were looking for. He was sitting on a bench in the far back, hidden my the shadows. The demon held a newspaper up and wore a hat and a coat that made him look like the spy's in movies.  
We made our way closer with blades in hand.  
'Are you ready?' Jace asked me threw his thoughts  
'Ready as I will ever be' I thought back  
'Ok then here goes nothing'

"Hey, you." Jace yelled at the creature.  
"Yes, shadowhunter. What would you like?" The creature snarled back.  
"You aren't suppost to be here"  
"And you think you are the judge of that! Ha, you are far out numbered." He beast laughed  
"Either leave or I will make you leave"  
"Oh no the big scary shadowhunter is threatening me" it laughed again, "fine then shadowhunter have it your way."  
The monster stood up, and I heard people screaming and running for the exits. Good less witness, I thought.  
As the creature moved closer into the light I could see the tentacles replace his feet and with his newspaper now on the ground, I got a clear view of his disgusting looking face all black and puss and ooze coming out of it.  
"Don't like what you see , little girl?" He laughed a mean, hard laugh.  
Then everything happened so fast, the beast lunged at Jace and opened his mouth exposing his fangs. I screamed as Jace was pushed to the ground with the creature in top of him.  
The next thing I know is the creature against the back wall and me standing closer to Jace as he tries to sit up.  
'Don't move.' I tell him.  
Pulling out another blade, i realize what just happened. The monster was on Jace and I ran up digging my blade into the beast back then kicking him off Jace and throwing the beast against the wall.  
Jace tries to sit up again.  
"What did I just say?! Don't try to get up." I yelled back at him, "this isn't just a regular demon"  
Across the room I could hear the demon laugh.  
"Hahaha, she finally got it. Wow that took long enough, sweet heart." It said  
"What is he talking about Emma?" Jace whimpered then moaned in pain.  
"He worked for my father" I replied still staring at the demon laying against the wall.  
"Worked? I still do. I'm still working for the demon lord, just not your poor father anymore" it shook its head, "poor man, sad way to die. Valentine could have at least went a little softer on that bloody man i mean beating then poisoning him"  
I gasped  
"Oh, so you didn't know that, well then... But that's not the reason I'm here darling. Not at all, see we have missed you soo much in the demon world and we want you back. But now that I realize that your working for the enemy, you are abandoned from the demon family and your name will forever be disgraced." It laughed again, "have a nice life Emma ..Augusta.."

Then the demon disappeared and Jace passed out. Running back to Jace, I picked him up and carried him. Which is another reason demon powers can come in handy.  
After a really long walk I was finally back at my house. I walked into the living room putting Jace on the couch. Fist thing I did was go into the kitchen and get medical supply's. Then after treating most of Jace's wounds, I picked up my phone and called Magnus.  
"What do you want?" I heard him scream from the other side.  
"Magnus, it's me." I said in a soft voice.  
"Oh Emma sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You never call me so I guess I didn't think it would be you." Magnus said  
Then we were quiet for a minute.  
I heard a sigh, "Emma, what's wrong?" He asked me  
"You need to come home"  
"Emma I can't right now. You know I only come home on the weekends." He said  
"But.."  
"Em, I'm really sorry. But I'm kinda busy right now."  
"Magnus who are you talking to?" I heard Alec yell from the background  
Well that makes sense I thought.  
"Please Magnus. I need your help , Jace is.."  
"What? What's wrong with Jace?" I heard Alec ask probably have taken the phone from Magnus  
"He might have gotten a little hurt." I admitted reluctantly  
"What do you mean he got hurt?" Alec yelled  
"He was bitten by a demon who is probably the third most powerful type of demon in the whole underworld." I said  
"What?! Is he ok? We will be there soon" I heard him say

Closing the phone I looked over to Jace, barely breathing.  
'Hold on' I thought, 'don't die on me Jace, don't die on me.'

Emma's pov

After a few seconds, I was still sitting on the floor next to Jace.  
Sebastian must have fell asleep already i thought.  
Slowly as the minutes went past I started getting sleepy. Still holding Jace's hand I laid my head down on the sofa that he was on and fell asleep.

I dreamt of a dark room, then all the lights seemed to turn on. I was my fathers throne room in the underworld. My father was siting in his chair as valentine approached.  
"Meta" valentine greeted  
"Valentine, you have asked for my presence?"  
"Yes, I was wondering. What ever happened to that daughter of yours?" He asked with an evil smile.  
"She died, I already told you so." My father answered  
"Ah yes I do remember now. What a great demon warrior she would have been."  
"She would have made us proud, I agree."  
"Too bad, first your son and wife and now your daughter too."  
"Yes, life is rough. I'm very sad, but I shall live"  
"Well you know there is a way to end it all."  
"What are you talking about valentine?"  
"You could just die, fixing all of your problems" valentine smiled  
"I'm not going to die valentine, I'm immortal."  
"Not for long you won't be." He snickered  
Then valentine attacked my father until he was laying on the ground, not moving. I was speechless. The next thing that happened was that valentine slipped some silver tube out of his pocket and put it to my fathers lips. Poison, I thought.  
"This really is all your fault, Meta." Valentine said to the dead body, " If you would have just let your daughter stay here, but no. Now she is going to help the shadowhunters and kill off her own kind. It really is your fault though that she will end up disgracing your family name."  
He turned as he headed for the door and hummed, 'too bad, soo sad, ohh well,..' He keep humming as disappeared out of the scene.

_**after this I don't know what to do, so if you have any ideas please tell me in the comments section.**_

_**but also if you just want to talk about if you like my story or not you can also add your comments :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_This story is almost over, so make sure you stay tuned for the last chapters which should be done in the next two weeks :)_**

Emma's pov

Waking up I was still in the living room, now sitting on a couch with a blanket around me. It now morning. By Sitting up I could see Jace still in the same spot I left him last night. He is still passed out but now has bandages covering his bruises.  
I jumped as I heard movement in the kitchen. Standing I made my way to the door. Peeking threw the crack in the door. I see Magnus and Alec standing there talking while Woosley makes breakfast. I usually wouldn't be able to hear them, but because of my mind reading I could hear what they said.  
"She was screaming again last night." Woosley replies. While mixing something in a bowl.  
"Of course she would did, last night was the first time she has ever taken on a demon. Her own kind, may I add." Magnus said angrily.  
"How did she even get out?" Alec asked, "I thought you put a spell on the doors."  
"She is part warlock, she could get in and out if she wanted to." Magnus answers then continues, " I can't believe Jace would be as stupid, as to take her out on a shadowhunter mission."  
"I could believe it." Woosley sniffs.

By then I was tired of their conversation, so I walked in making my way to the table. They all looked at me as if they saw a murder.  
"Good morning" I said with a smile, then turned my attention to Magnus.  
"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.  
"Too busy last night, uh?" I said.  
"Stop that" He shook his head," How much of the conversation did you hear?"  
"Enough of it" I replied.  
"I can't believe you went out last night" Magnus said still angry.  
"I could" Woosley added," I mean she's old enough, Mags. Of course she is going to start wanting to go on demon hunting trips."  
"Yea sure" Is all Magnus said before changing the topic," What did you dream about last night?" He asked me.  
"You never told me how my dad died." I told him," The demon that I fought last night told me though."  
This seemed to get his attention, Magnus stood up and moved away from Alec. Walking towards me with sad eyes.  
"Did the demon really tell you?" He asked.  
"Yes" was all I replied.  
And with that Magnus walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs into his room.

I looked back at Woosley, who stared back at me with sadness. Then smoke raised from his cooking creation.  
"What are you making anyways?" I asked.  
"Um, It was suppose to be some kind of pancake thing, I guess." He replied, trying to stop his creation from smoking.  
"You know it's not good if your food is burning" Alec said.  
I laughed then added, "Unless we want the house to burn down, you better let me cook Woosley."  
With that his head shot up, "your going to cook?" He asked.  
"Yea sure." I replied.  
All of a sudden Woosley started jumping up and down. At the same time as Jace walking into the kitchen.  
"What's up with him?" Jace asked.  
"Emma's cooking, Emma's cooking, Emma's cooking" Woosley sang.  
"Oh no. Not another Isabella type meal I can't eat." Jace said.  
Woosley turned in a death glare at Jace.  
"Emma makes the best food I have ever had." Woosley said as I started making the new pancake mix.  
"Sure ok." Jace said sitting down at the table.

As everyone was sitting, eating. You could hear Jace, Woosley and even Alec moaning as they ate each bit of their pancakes. I started laughing after a little while, because they were acting like such idiots.  
"I'm never eating anyone else's food every again" Jace announced. They all agreed.  
"Honey, I'm home." Sebastian said coming into the kitchen and taking a seat next to me.  
I smiled.  
"Why are you here, loser?" Jace grumped.  
"Because I can be." Sebastian snapped back.  
"Ok stop" Alec said in between bits,"Jace I know you and Sebastian have had problems in the past.."  
"Problems?, he tried to kill me!" Jace screamed.  
".. But this is Emma's house and she can decide who is welcome and who isn't." Alec finished.  
"Fine, fine. I'm going back to the institute and going to finish my search for this murders father." Jace said standing up and walking to the door.

As he left, I felt my front pocket of my jeans vibrate. It was my iPad the clave had given me, but tinnier.  
Lifting it up, it returned back to full size. Turning it on, I had one message. It read, from the clave.  
_Dear Emma,  
It is important that we inform you that valentine, Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern's father is dead. He was killed last night with three knifes to the throat. At three o'clock this morning, we were notified by a shadow hunter in downtown New York that a vampire attacked mr. Morgenstern and left him dead.  
Once again, thank you for your agreement to help us track demons and our enemies as we really rely on you.  
Good day._

After I was done reading, I was shocked valentine is actually dead. Looking up I could see everyone at the tables faces were full of concern.  
"He's dead." Was all I could manage.  
"Who's dead?" Alec jumped.  
I turned to face Sebastian, "valentine...last night...three knifes to the throat... A vampire." Was all I said.  
Everyone was quiet, until Alec said,"I will go call Jace"  
And left he room.  
"I'm going up stairs" Sebastian said all choked up about to cry.  
Standing Sebastian walked to the door, and I looked at Woosley.  
"You should go make sure he is ok." Woosley said taking the plates and putting them into the sink.  
And with that I walked out of the door, after Sebastian.

When I got to his door, it was closed and I could hear a soft cry come from behind it. Entering slowly I could see Sebastian laying on his bed curled into a ball and tears falling down his cheek.  
Closing the door behind me, I sit down next to him on his bed. He jumps at my presence but then I start combing out his hair with my fingers and he calms back down.  
"It's going to be ok." I say, "It's ok, shhh. It's ok, calm down."  
He looks up at me, with tears still sliding down his chin.  
"He's dead." He muttered between tears.  
"I know, Sebastian, I know. But it's going to be ok." I whispered.  
"He was my only family left" Sebastian cried.  
I laid down next to him, putting my arms around him.  
"That's not true" I responded.  
"Yes it is, who else to I have?" He asked.  
"... You have me now" I answered.  
With this he looked at me again.  
"Do I? Or are you going to realize I'm nothing but a monster and leave me too?" He sobbed, letting his face drop.  
I lifted his chin so he would look at me straight on.  
"Yes, you do have me. And Sebastian you are not a monster." I told him.  
He only nodded and closed his eyes. Still crying.  
Pulling him closer, his arms went around my waist and mine around his. We stayed like this, our arms wrapped around each other and our foreheads touching with our eyes closed. We stayed like this until I could hear his breathing slow down as he feel asleep. Then I too fell asleep.

**_Please tell me what you think! Review_**

**_Also more Sebastian and Emma, or more Alec and Magnus? Please let me know!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Ok, I know I said that there would be a couple more chapters before the end but here is the last chapter. :)_**

**_hope you like it_**

Magnus's pov

When I went back upstairs after the concern about Emma now knowing about how her father died. After fighting with my self over if I was a good father to her. I fell asleep.

My dream this time was about the first night Emma had spent with me.  
She was very scared and shy the first couple of weeks she was with me. Especially the first day, I hadn't gotten nearly one full sentence out of her.  
Finally it was about eight o'clock that night and I could see her getting tired. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tangled, i think it was called, some kind of Disney movie.

"You ready for bed?" I asked her, after seeing her yawn.  
She nodded.  
"Ok then, let's go pick out your room." I said standing then taking her hand, leading her upstairs into the hallway.  
"You can pick any room you want." I said," but not the bathroom because that would be kind of uncomfortable to sleep there." I added.  
And that made her giggle, for the first time ever.

"Unless you like sleeping in the bathroom, then it's all yours." I said, making her laugh more.  
"No, it's ok. I don't need to sleep in the restrooms" she said as she smiled.  
"Well they call it the restrooms you would expect that is where you should rest." I said.  
This time she couldn't control it, and she laughed and laughed until she had a tear on her cheek.

"Decided with room you want?" I asked her.  
"Yea." She replied.  
"And which one is that?"  
"The one in the middle of the hall, with the pretty windows that view of outside. And it also has white walls with pink and yellow flowers with black birds painted on the walls and ceiling. I also like the look of the furniture, it looks like it's from old England." She answered.  
"I some how knew you would like that one." I responded leading her to her new room.

"This is prefect, thanks Magnus." She said as I left her there to sleep.  
"Good, and if you need anything I'm right down the hall, the last door." I said before leaving.  
"Ok I know. Good night."  
"Night" I said as I kissed her head and walked out the door.

I was already in bed, getting ready to go to sleep. By now it was late and Emma probably was asleep. Wearing only my PJ bottoms, I laid down in my bed about to fall into a long sleep, when I heard a noise from down stairs.  
That's weird, I thought. No one can get into this house without it alerting me.  
I sat up and heard the noise again. Deciding to follow the noise, I went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
All the lights were off except for a little light coming from the fridge. I walked all the way into the kitchen to see Emma sitting on the counter eating a cookie with a glass of soy milk in her hands.

I walked over to her and sat down on the counter next to her, taking a cookie off the plate I had made earlier. She looked up at me questioningly.  
"Why are you up, I thought you were asleep already?" I asked her  
"Couldn't sleep" she answered.  
"Why did you decide to come down stairs instead of waking me up?"  
"I don't know." She sighed,"My mom use to make cookies for me when I was little and I couldn't sleep. Then we would sit and talk until I was so tired I couldn't move and she would carry me to bed." She said.  
I smiled, she finally was talking to me.

"Why soy milk?" I asked her as we continued our conversation.  
"My mom had me become a vegetarian a little while ago so I wouldn't be the demon side of me as much. And I guess I never really liked milk or eggs so I just became a half vegan." She answered.  
"I guess that makes sense."  
"Yea kind of weird, I know"  
"No not weird , I just never thought about how meat brought out the demon side of a downworlder or a person who has demon blood in them." I told her.  
"Yea I guess, while I'm starting to get tired so good night Magnus." She said as she hugged me and went back upstairs.

"Magnus, wake up" I heard a voice say, I was Alec's, "Come on Mags. Wake up."  
He said sitting next to me with his arm around me.  
"If you wake up, I will kiss you." He said, sweet and tempting-ly.

Finally I turned over to face him, with my eyes partly open.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake" I said.  
He laughed,"How did I know that, that would wake you up?" He teased.  
Kissing me on the cheek.  
"Oh no, I'm starting to get predictable" I complained.  
"No, actually I thought I would have to offer a lot more to wake you up." He said.  
"Really, gosh when did I become so weak and not have held out for more." I said grumpily, crossing my arms. Sitting up.

Alexander just laughed and then leaned in closer until out lips met. I pulled him closer until he was on top of me and we were laying down again. Closing our eyes after a little while. Then Alec seemed to remember something, probably the reason why he was here. He sat up and looked at me.  
"I almost forgot" Alexander said,  
"And what is that?" I asked him as I too sat up.  
"Valentine was killed last night." He said probably a little too happy, depending on the fact that he was talking about someone dying.  
"Oh...?" I said.  
"You don't seem happy, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand over mine.  
"It's just long over due, I guess." I said, "But don't worry about me. This is great valentine is finally died!" I cheered.  
Then a voice broke the silence.  
"Magnus get your butt down stairs now! There is a client on the phone." Woosley yelled from down stairs.  
"You don't have to go do you." Alec complained to me.  
"Woosley isn't as nice about me not answering clients calls, so I'm afraid I do have to go." I sighed standing up walking down stairs to the kitchen followed by Alexander.

Emma's pov

I woke up with an arm draped around my shoulders and my forehead pressed up against his face. Opening my eyes a little more I could see Sebastian still asleep,laying next to me. Shifting a little, his eyes opened.  
"I'm sorry" he said, wide wake apparently.  
"For what?" I asked sleepily.  
"For making you feel bad for me, I don't deserve anyone's pity. I'm a monster, no one should feel bad for me." He said with a sigh, starting to sit up.

Grappling his hand, and stopping him from moving away. I pulled him back down, so he laid next to me. He didn't protest but just keep staring at me waiting for a reply.  
"Your not a monster, please stop calling yourself th.." I started to say.  
When Sebastian leaned in a kissed me, pulling me closer against him. Kissing deeper and deeper as his hand slide up my back. I kissed back not caring what anyone would think. Finally, pulling away he just look at me and then after a moment of silence said.  
"Emma I need to ask you something?" He whispered.  
"Ok?"I questioned.

"Do you love me?" He asked.  
"Sebastian.." I said.  
"It's a yes or no question." He said.  
I sighed, "Well then I guess the answer is.. Um.. Hmm..."  
"Emma just tell me already." He yelled, as I laughed.  
"I'm just thinking that, that sort of knowledge will go to your head." I said, still laughing.  
"Oh I get it." He said with a suspicious look on his face," I'm going to have to tickle the answer out of you, like when we were kids."  
He started to tickle me as I laughed even harder, almost to the point that I was crying.  
"Stop... Please.. Stop." I said in between laughs.  
"Then tell me the answer." He said.  
"Fine.. Fine.. Yes.. Yes, Sebastian. I do love you." I said out of breath as the tickling finally stopped.  
"You do?" He asked.  
"Yes I do. Do you love me?" I asked him.  
"... Yes I do." He said smiling.  
"What?"  
"It's weird, having someone actually love you." He said, laying on his back. Staring at the ceiling."I don't think anyone has ever really loved me before." He sighed.  
"That can't be true."  
"It is"

I turned and looked into his eyes. And I realized that he was just a normal boy. A normal boy who has something different with him. But the only thing is that no one has ever shown him what love or caring or compassion are. Not until now has anyone ever told him that they loved him. That's why he wanted me to tell him that I loved him. He has never been told that and the person actually mean it.

"Sebastian?" I finally said.  
He turned his head to look at me.  
"I sorry but I think your stuck with me."  
He smiled.  
"I love you." I said for the first time ever to someone besides my dad's.  
"I love you, too" He replied and I could tell he actually meant it.

Alec's pov

I sat in the living room waiting for Magnus to finish his business call from a client. Waiting, I could hear foot steps coming from upstairs. Then I could see Emma and Sebastian holding hands walking towards me.  
"What's up?" Sebastian asked causally.  
"Magnus is on the phone in the kitchen, what about you two?" I asked.  
"Oh we are now dating." Emma replied, as Sebastian looked bewildered that she was so forth coming.  
"That's... Interesting.. What about Magnus?" I said trying to find the right words.  
"What about him?" Emma asked, always so innocent and sweet.  
"Is he going to be ok with you two?" I explained more.  
"Oh.. Probably not." She said still in a up beat mood.  
"Oh Ok" I said, looking back at the tv.

Emma then sat next to me and Sebastian on the other side of her. As Magnus came into the room a minute later.  
"Gosh I hate it when Woosley makes me answer those idiotic client calls." He sighs also sitting next to me. Then snuggling closer.  
"So what's going on?" Magnus asked after three minutes.  
"Well i have some news, but where is Woosley, first?" Emma's asked.  
"He went into his room, I could go.." Magnus said.  
"No, no. I will just tell him to come." She said then must have used her head communication, because after a few minutes Woosley as walked in.

"Ok I have some news, Sebastian and I are dating." Emma's said proudly.  
I looked over to see Magnus's shocked reaction. Wondering if he was ok. After a couple of minutes of silence he finally spoke.  
"Fine" he grumped then scooted closer to me, turning his head to the tv.  
I was utterly surprised by this reaction, I could tell I wasn't the only one though. Emma and Woosley's mouths were hanging wide open.  
"What?" Emma's asked.  
Magnus looked at her, "That's fine." He said.  
"Wait, wait , wait." Woosley said standing up, "You are ok with this? Just yesterday you were freaking out because they were watching a movie together!" He yelled.  
"Yes, I'm fine with them dating. And I wasn't in the best shape when I yelled at them because of the movie." Magnus muttered the last part.  
Everyone was silent, think about what Magnus meant by not in best shape. Until.  
"You were drinking, weren't you?" Emma said.  
"Maybe" he whispered then turned his head.  
"Magnus what did I say about drink!, you can't drink unless you have Woosley or me with you and even then you can only have one or two! I can't believe you." Emma yelled at her father.  
"I know, I know." Magnus pleaded, " I'm sorry, it's just I have been under a lot of stress with Alexander's family and my family mixing"  
"So you think it's ok to get drunk?" Emma's asked, still mad.  
"No, it's not. But.."  
"No buts. You knew that drinking affects not just you but me and Woosley but yet you do it any way." Emma's said angry, "Sure, fine do what ever you what Magnus, your the father." She huffed," I'm going to train, see you later."  
She got up and walked to the door, with Sebastian following her close behind.

5 hours later.

Emma's pov

I was still in the training room when Jace walked in. He looked mad, I'm guessing it was baca use he found out I was dating Sebastian. Jace never really like him to begin with.  
"We need to talk." Jace said walking up to me.  
I put down the sword that was in my hands and followed him into the hallway. Leave Sebastian in the training room alone.

"What's going on?" I asked, after closing the door behind me,  
Jace sighed,"Well I guess that you should be the first to know. Knowing that you are now working for the clave."  
He stopped talking, and I just stared at him in confusion.  
"The clave has called war on the vampires who have been attacking random citizens, that also means that the demons from the underworld will be on the vampires side and also anyone else that wants to join them." Jace said worriedly.  
"I'm not going to leave and join them. If that's what you are asking." I told him.  
"I know, but I'm just saying that this is going to be a difficult war, a lot of people will die." He said,"And if you help us the demons will call you a traitor and never allow you back home ever again"

I was shocked by this, I knew it was coming but I still couldn't believe it. Now was the time to choose, go back home and help my own kind or stay with my father and help his friends I barely know.  
Turning I looked back into the training room to see Sebastian, what would he choose. I asked myself, if I stay and help my dad will he stay too. Or if I leave will he come with me.  
I hope so.

_**That's the end of Magnus's secret**_

_**please review and follow**_

_**Also if you want me to write a second story to continue where this story ended please let me know, if I get enough requests I might.**_

_**Lastly if you liked this story please feel free to read my other stories and review :)**_

_**thanks**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to continue Magnus's secret. its now a second story called Emma's secret, I hope that you will continue reading.**_

_**thanks :)**_


End file.
